Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvon
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: So, this story series follows the movie as close as I can get it, but Alvin and Simon are mates. If you want to know the logic behind it or why I would possibly ship these two, there's an explanation inside. As well as an explanation for why there isn't very many talking chipmunks in the world. Want to know? Better read and find out! Rated M for some adult purposes. COVER NOT MINE!
1. Chapter 1

_Where is the moment when we needed the most?_

_You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost._

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey,_

_They tell me your passion's gone away,_

_and I don't need no carrying on…_

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile, and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down, and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day!"_

While we all sang the latest song we heard from the old cabin's radio, I was attempting to stuff the acorn Simon handed me into our very crowded tree. "Grrrah, it's going! It's going! It's...WHOA!". Annd, there it goes! Into the tree. And out. Ugh! Simon mumbled something similar as my frustration flared up. "THAT'S IT! I'm _so_ tired of this! I'm tired of fighting to stay alive, I'm tired of competing for food, I'm tired of fighting off that loser sparrow that _ALWAYS_ steals my nuts! And I'm tired of this _stupid, STUPID_ tree!" I jumped on one of the branches to blow off some steam. Simon's hands on my shoulders is what managed to calm me down. "Alvin…" I shot my angry eyes at him, knowing he couldn't see my frustration. But he didn't get to finish what he was going to tell me. The tree began trembling, along with this horrible buzzing noise. My hands shot to my mate in panic. That's when it stopped. "Uh, guys? I think he made it angry!" Theodore cried, climbing his way back up the tree to us. Just as fast as it stopped, it started again, and our tree began to tip back.

"Go! Get inside!" Simon yelled, shoving me and Theodore to the nearest hole. Fear and adrenaline spiked through me when Theodore got stuck. Too late, as the tree was already crashing down. I snatched Simon's arm and grabbed the nearest branch and locked my arms. Thinking the tree we picked to grow up in would soon smash us like bugs, I clenched my eyes shut. When the tree hit the ground, I swear my arm was about to come off my body from the impact. Simon's weight didn't help. When I thought it was over, I peeked an eye open. The ground was inches from Simon and my feet. Theodore was still stuck, thankfully. I wouldn't have been able to catch him if he fell. I took a moment to breathe, not realizing I had stopped.

I was about to set Simon down when the tree jerked again. All of us went silent when we heard the deep voices of humans. Simon made a silent effort to climb up my body and grab the same twig I was holding onto. My arm screamed with relief as both Simon's and my weight left it. Simon wrapped an arm around me, his protective nature kicking in. We stayed frozen and silent as our home was thrown into the back of a yellow truck, covered in ropes, and trapped. "Alvin, what's going on?" my mate vaguely whispered in my ear. He was born with bad eyes, and he can't see well, so he relies on me to be his eyes. "They put us in some sort of truck and threw some rope over the tree" I whispered just as quietly. Finally, the humans went into the front of the truck. Just in time, because Theodore became unstuck, falling onto both me and Simon.

"Ow"

"Ouch!"

Simon tried to help us both up as much as he could, but with his eyesight, he wasn't getting very far. I ended up helping him up, but he shoved me off. Like usual. The three of us were unharmed. Not including my sore arm, which I rubbed. I looked up just in time to feel the truck jerk forward, and move. I lurched into a nearby branch with the truck's movement. I was a little bewildered at the fast speed we were moving at, yet it gave me a sense of excitement. Where I was enjoying the foreign feeling, Simon didn't like it. "Come on guys, we should hide". Theodore followed Simon, as usual. I stayed for a second, a little mesmerized by the passing forest. I was a little disappointed when Simon wrapped an arm around my chest and dragged me back into the tree. Yet it wasn't that surprising. I mean, he's my mate. Us talking animals only get one, and Simon likes to take the role of 'protector' between us two, despite his eyesight.

"Ow!" I hissed quietly as he pulled my sore arm. Now, where Simon lacked in sight, he definitely made up in smell and hearing. So while Theodore was oblivious and climbing into the tree, Simon's unfocused blue eyes snapped back to me. He lightly pulled on my arm again, eliciting another hiss. "Would you stop that!" I whispered, as not to alert Theodore. He sniffed my arm, then began poking it. "Si…"

"Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt, my arm is just sore"

"Alvin…"

"I'm serious!"

His eyes looked around at my face, like he was looking for my eyes. While I never like the fact my mate can't see properly, a part of me is glad he can't see my eyes. He already knows me so well, I can only imagine how easily he could read me if he could focus on my eyes. I sighed and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'm fine. There's nothing you could do to help anyways. Come on Mr. Paranoid". He rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what that word means?". I pulled his arm in silence. He 'tch'ed with a chuckle and followed me into the tree, bumping our heads together. I wanted to stay at the entrance to watch where we were going, but once again, Simon didn't like it. He pulled me into his lap and ran his fingers through my fur. Theodore sat next to us, trembling a little.

"It's ok Theo. I'm sure they're just...relocating us. Yeah!"

I could feel Simon huff behind me.

I met my baby brother's worried green eyes. "You think so?" he replied, hope lining in his voice. I stood, puffing my chest out. "Uh, duh! This is me we're talking about! When have I _ever _been wrong?". They both gave me a look. "Uh, actually, don't answer that". That elicted a laugh from both my brothers. I could only guess my grin was sheepish to them. Simon yanked me back into his arms. Theodore wasn't scared anymore, but no one spoke up. I watched all manners of green pass by until I started to hear strange noises. Honking, screeching, talking. I was beginning to feel nervous now. Simon held me and Theodore closer, probably hearing more than we could. Suddenly with a jolt, the truck our tree was on came to a halt. Us three flew forward. I glanced at my brothers to see if they were ok before I went to the entrance to get a better look at what was going on. My heart fell when I didn't see anymore trees.

Large buildings and a cloudy sky. My eyes jerked at a part of the truck that fell down with a 'clunk', and a human wearing a flannel with gloves was removing the rope on the tree. "_Alvin!_" my mate snapped, practically throwing me away from the entrance. What happened next was just a bunch of jerking of the tree, us trying not to make any noise, and a little bit of a stomach ache. Up was down, left was right, ect. We were just thrown around like rag dolls for who knows how long. When we finally came to a stop, I was laying on top of Theodore, trying to get my stomach to stop moving. I concentrated on breathing so I didn't throw up my breakfast. "Um, Alvin. C..can you get off me? Please?". Not wanting to move too much, I just rolled off of him. He gasped in some air. I wanted to complain that I didn't weigh that much, but I was still feeling sick. Looking on my left, my mate was upside down against the wall. He looked just as dazed as I felt.

Deciding it would help if I closed my eyes, I rolled on my left and just tried to sleep. I didn't hear anyone move, except for the humans outside, so I assumed my brothers did the same.

* * *

When we all decided to come out of the tree, we were obviously in a building. Strange lights covered our tree and people were hanging shiny circles on it. My childish side kicked in. "Wow, I think they remodeled our forest. I like it! Stylish, yet functional…". I couldn't tell if Theodore knew it was a building or not, but it was funny how he played along. He tugged my arm a little. "Um, well where did the mountains go?".

"Oh give me a break, we're in a building Theodore".

Count on my mate to ruin my fun fantasy world.

"We need to get out of here. We aren't safe in the human community" he continued.

"Well, _smart guy_, how do we get out?"

"I...can't see a way out from here. But…" he cut me off. Stupid Simon. "...we should start by getting down". I stuck my tongue out at him, even if he couldn't see it. Anxious to get out of here, I tried to push Theodore along. It was always this way climbing up or down anything. Theo in front, me in the middle, Simon in the back.

"Out of the way" I said.

"Alvin! Slow down!"

"Move your butt Theodore!"

"Ouch! You stepped on my tail!" Theo complained, falling to the carpeted floor. I fell on him by accident, him cushioning my fall. Simon was right behind me on instinct. I glanced back at my brothers. Deciding to keep the mood up, "Last one to the door is road kill!" I said, running forward. "I'm in!" my mate replied. Up for a challenge, as usual. I stopped when I couldn't hear Simon and Theo behind me. Theodore must have gotten distracted. As per usual. I waited a few seconds for them to catch up. I skidded to a halt when obstacle after obstacle came in our way. "Ok, not my best idea" I stated out loud as some sort of scooter flew past us. "Look out!" Simon called. "Maniac!" I shouted, throwing a fist. That's when a dog began to bark. That sent a shot of adrenaline threw me.

"Yikes!"

"Back to the tree, back to the tree!" I called.

Another scooter with some boxes on it.

"Back to the dog, back to the dog!" Simon called.

That's when I spotted the basket. "Basket! 3 o'clock" I pointed, even if Simon couldn't see it. He knew me well enough to know I wouldn't steer him wrong. "Which way is 3 o'clock?" Theo questioned behind me. I went ahead, knowing Simon could take care of him. I took a few jumps, but made it in. To my delight, it was filled with fresh muffins. "Guys! Wait for me! Wait up! I still have baby fat you know!". I leaned down and Simon held my tail as my legs were propped against the side of the basket. "Jump Theodore! You've got to really want it!"

"I want it, I want it!"

"Theo, I can't hang like this all day!"

"Will you jump already?" Simon called behind me. Finally I caught his arms and Simon pulled us both up.

"Ooo, muffins!"

Of course Theodore would care about that. Me and Simon watched the human who was carrying the basket we were in warily. Strangely enough he didn't hear us. Or even notice we were in his basket of goods. Thankfully he got us out of the building, but there were a lot, and I mean A LOT of other humans around. I looked to Simon nervously. "Si, there's a lot of humans around. And I don't see any forest". He wrapped his arms around me, succeeding in calming me down before I knew I was panicking. "I know. For now we should just stay in the basket. Maybe he lives near one we can live in". I nodded, still silently staring at this stranger. He took us to a small, rusting red vehicle. 'How has this guy not noticed us yet? I mean, talking chipmunks aren't hard to miss. And we aren't very common'. When he started his car, it was even noisier than the truck we were in! Loud noise tends to throw Simon off so I pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back. Theodore joined, seemingly also terrified.

Wherever he was taking us wasn't very far. When he took our basket out of the car, we were in a very small, yet stunning neighborhood. It had lots of flowers and plants. Thankfully, there were also trees. Sadly in our awe, we missed our chance at getting out. The human was already walking through a door. I watched as he carelessly tossed one of his bags on the floor. He walked into a room that smelled heavenly! It smelled spicy and sweet! That's when he looked down. Huddled in our hug, we froze. It was tense and silent and it felt like it lasted forever. Somehow, he _still_ didn't see us! And he threw us into a smelly tin bin.

"Gross! Is this his house?" Theodore asked.

"No Theodore. It's his _garbage can_" Simon replied.

"Ooh. Oh."

What happened next was a bunch of shuffling noises and crashes from outside. Despite how putrid this place smelled, we decided to wait a while before coming out. Better to be safe than sorry. When all was quiet, we peeked out of the lid.

"This must be where he stores his food for winter". I just nodded as that sweet smell hit my nose again. From the other room, it sounded like the human turned on their radio or TV. We decided to leave and explore the place. There were a ton of glass bottles full of dried plants or liquids. Some looked tasty, some looked gross. I hopped off a shelf, slid in a bowl and came to a stop. Whatever we were doing gave me a dangerous excitement. It was fun exploring in enemy territory while trying not to be caught. I don't think my grin could come off if I taped a frown on my face. I sniffed around and that sweet smell of spices led me to what looked like a white door.

I tried to pull it open, but it was too heavy. "Grr, come on! Come on baby, come...to...papa!" Finally, it swung open. Simon and Theo must have been behind me, because we all gave our own expressions of awe at what we saw.

"Hello gorgeous…"

"Wow…"

"We hit the motherload!"

Inside was all sorts of snacks! While none were any we've eaten before or even _seen_, it all looked delicious. We dug in. Theodore went for a colorful box with a weird guy in green on it. "This is the greatest *munch* day of my life!" he exclaimed. "Eureka! Si, I found the cheeseballs!" I called down quietly. We found a bag of them at the road near our tree once and it was the _best_ thing we've ever eaten! I didn't wait a second before dumping the bag. Thankfully it was already open. Below me my mate dragged the bowl I slid into earlier below the waterfall of cheeseballs. "Alvin what are you doing?! Don't make a mess!" He was being paranoid again. I jumped. "Cannonball!"

While I began chowing down, Simon was jerking his head around for any movement. We saw the human sit up, and I immediately ditched anything in my hands. "Hide!". We chose the same doors I opened to hide behind, slamming closed. It was louder than we expected and both of us flinched. We heard him get up, and I dragged Theodore behind some boxes, in case the human opened the doors. While he was distracted with the cheeseballs, I opened another door behind him, and motioned Simon and Theo out. This time, I closed the small door slowly and quietly. Simon had jumped to another counter and was waving me over. 'We might get out of this thing!'

We found some upside down cups to hide under. When we thought he was walking away, we moved. But his heavy footsteps stopped. I froze, hearing my brothers do the same. These cups are heavy and make a dragging noise when we move. 'This won't end well'. The human took a step and we moved again. He stopped and we followed in suit. He began walking back over to us. In a panic, I froze, locking my arms and legs to the side of the cup. 'Please don't find us, please don't find us, please don't find us…'. In a second he jerked my cup up. Simon was next to me, clinging onto the orange cup he was under. 'He thinks we were under them, not in!'. I smiled as he was fooled so easily. 'Ha, stupid human'. He set our cups down again and left. We all took the time to get the heck out of there!

We shot back behind the white doors. Just in time, because he came back. 'Dang it Theodore!' I mentally cursed. He didn't close the door. I rushed to close it, and sadly it slammed. _Again._ That's when the human opened the door with some sort of flat weapon and tried to get at me. I pushed my brothers in front of me. He opened door after door, knocking things over and out. Theodore stopped in front of me and began eating something that smelled sweet. "Theodore!" I snapped, trying to get him moving again. Too late. The door snapped open and the human stood in all his size. Theodore gave a nervous chuckle as the human froze. Tired of being chased, I charged at his face. "AHHH!" "ALVIN!" I heard behind me. I clung on, trying to spook him away from my family. He began stepping back until he fell. I took the chance of climbing to his head, where he couldn't see me. The problem was, I couldn't see him. Or more importantly what he had grabbed.

He slowly stood, and as he did, I tried to get a peek at what he was doing. That's when something dark pinned me to his head, cutting off my air and sight. "Grrr!" I tried to scare him, clawing his head again and again, tearing out some of his hair. I internally cheered as he began 'ow!'ing and hissing. That's when he slammed me and whatever was covering me onto a counter. Thankfully, I didn't get hurt. Who knows what Simon would have done to the guy if I got hurt. He then peeked open an end to look at me. I took the chance to nip his finger. He flinched back, pulling back whatever sack was in his hand, freeing me. I shot off. He cornered me behind a black box and tried to get at me with his weapon. 'So this is the end. Oh well, what a way to go' I thought. That's when I heard a scraping sound, and something big fell, _and broke_ on the human's head. He fell to the floor, knocked out.

One of my brothers jumped down and ran to me. Low and behold, my mate was the one to knock the human out. 'Who knew he had that in him'. "Alvin! Are you hurt? Please tell me you're not hurt! I swear if you're hurt, that human's going to get it!". I took a deep breath and threw my arms around him. "No Si, I'm fine. A little breathy, but fine". His arms were so tight around me, I almost thought he was trying to choke me instead of hug. Pulling back, he cupped my cheek and kissed me deeply. He actually found my lips for once instead of almost. Enjoying the rare moment of intimacy, Theodore _had _to ruin it. Me and Simon don't get enough alone time. "Are you two done?".

I blew him a raspberry. He did the same. I blew mine harder when Simon pulled me back. "Ok, ok, break it up you two. We aren't five anymore". He held my paw as we crept back out. When his back was turned, I stuck my tongue back out at Theodore. Simon jerked my attention back; he knew me too well for anyone's own good. We waited for the human to get up, but he never did. It was dark out by the time we decided to investigate up close.

"He's been out for quite a while" Simon mumbled.

Theo gasped. "You guys he's DEAD!"

Thinking Simon would flip out, I took charge. I shot back around to him and shouted "DON'T PANIC! Wipe everything down! I'll need three garbage bags, a shovel, some latex gloves, disinfectant, and oregano. Go!" I struck a pose, feeling as awesome as I was when Simon nipped my ear, shoving me back. "Hold on _sherlock_. He's coming too". I blushed as he did such an intimate gesture in front of Theodore. The human began moving below us. Oh, did I mention we were on his chest?.

"Oh, I must be hearing things…" he mumbled. He lifted his head, and I realized how close Theodore was to him. "Man, this is trippy" he said while looking at us. I got on all fours as Theodore asked him shyly if he was ok. That's when the dam broke. "GAH! Get back!" he cried, shaking us off. My brothers shot right, while I shot left. "What the...squirrels can't talk!". Ok, I can take this guy attacking us for being in his house. But comparing us to _those_ lowlife creatures? I don't take that crap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! _Watch it!_ We're chipmunks! Say it with me, chip-munks!" Simon grabbed my arm, pulling me back. More like holding me back.

"Chipmunks can't talk either!" He said, standing and switching on the lights.

Simon gave his explanation as I kept my arms crossed, glaring as hard as I could at this guy. He went into a small trance, mumbling about how we don't exist. Deciding I didn't like how he was sizing us up, I jumped on the counter, followed shortly by my brothers. "I am not talking to chipmunks, I am not talking to chipmunks!". He seemed to start to believe that, so I broke his happy little world. "So, how's that working for ya Dave?" Simon whacked my shoulder and I swatt his hand away. "H..how do..do you know my name?"

"I'll fill that one!" I said, hopping over to some weird bowl contraption. "We read your mail. By accident".

"You really should pay that utility bill Dave" Simon criticized in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. I noticed the human give my mate a funny look. Something between a 'stop' and a 'you don't know what you're talking about' look. "Ever heard of a credit rating?". Where he gets this stuff, I have no idea. But I admire how he knows it and it's one of his traits I find adorable. No matter how annoying it can get. Theodore began playing with a machine while I explored the counter more. I sniffed around, smelling some sour and chemical smells. Must be some of his weird human cleaning things. "Hey! Stop playing with...turn that off!" Dave said. I only half listened.

"Heh, sorry. He fell out of the tree at birth". Typical Theodore, from day one.

"Can _all_ animals speak, or talk, or whatever?" he asked warily. It's honestly amusing. His reaction.

"Um, well I think fish have a sort of sign language. If that counts?"

I was standing on some weird long tube that went down with my weight. Some sort of smelling chemical stuff came out. It was pretty cool, if I say so myself. Deciding to get him back for calling us squirrels, I came up with my own insult. "Hey Dave! Do all humans have houses that smell like sweatsocks? _Dave likes to wear, dirty underwear! With little hairs!_" I sang while squirting some of his chemical liquid stuff around. Simon shot past me, giving a warning glare. "Uh, we're getting off on the wrong foot. Allow us to introduce ourselves! I'm Simon. The, uh, smart one. He's Alvin, the…"

"Thee _awesomest_ one!" I butt in. Simon pulled me in, proudly showing I was his.

"And I'm Theodore!"

He gave fake cheer. "Oh, nice to meet you. _Now_ _get out of my house!_" Yep, typical.

"But...we talk" my baby brother tried.

"Which makes me want you out of my house even more! It's unnatural, somewhat evil!". I huffed, nudging my mate. "I kind of liked him better when we thought he was dead". That's when he slammed a metal bowl over us and picked up the board we were on. "AHA!" his muffled cry was heard. Before we knew it, he tossed us outside like animals. While it was cold and rainy. I was up and charging the door before my brothers, but it was like head-butting a brick wall. "Don't do this Dave! I can gnaw right through this door! I have teeth of steel!". Deciding my methods of persuasion would work better if I could see him, I found a window.

"Hi!" Theodore chirped.

He closed the blinds.

_Both_ of them.

I felt like crying. I _hate_ rejection. Of any kind. Simon pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. That's when I noticed some instruments in his bushes. 'Wait…' I jerked out of his hold. "Guys! I have an idea!"

* * *

_Only, You!_

_Can make, this world feel right!_

_But, only you! Can make, the darkness bright! _

'Yes! He fell for it' I thought as he opened his window to us singing. 'Time for my supreme acting skills'.

"Oh, sorry. Were we disturbing you?" I asked, giving my best innocent face.

"Wait...you three can _sing_ too?".

"Sing you say? Oh no, that wasn't singing. _This_ is singing!" I motioned for my brothers to get into place.

_Oh-wha-oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh-wha-oh-oh!_

_Talk about it, talk about it, talk about Movin'!_

_Oh, won't you take me to? Funky town!_

_Won't you take me to? Funky town._

_Won't you take me to? Funky town!_

_Won't you take me to? Funky town-Ohhhh…_

We sang and danced, and I could see how impressed Dave was. Even though we were soaked to the bone and cold, there was no better rush than performing for an audience. No matter how small. "Wow, this...is amazing" the human said with a smile. I felt pride and something foreign well up inside of me. A boom of thunder rang over out heads and he ushered us inside. I gave my brothers high fives as we all hopped inside. As we entered, a threshold of warmth washed over me. I've never felt so warm in my life! Simon slipped, and the human actually helped him out. Okay, so I'll give him that. Simon slipped his hand into mine. The human gave us a look, but went on to say what he needed.

"Ok. Here's the deal: You guys sing my songs, you get to stay here". Already having this planned, I pretended to think it over. "Hmm, no. WAIT! Is breakfast included?". _He_ actually thought it over and nodded. "I can live with that". "How about TV privileges, hm?" Simon added his own. "Ok, but not after seven" "Eight!" Theodore piped. "Deal!" I did a backflip, happy one of my plans finally worked. "Just don't tell all your animal pals, because I don't want to come home to a ton of badgers and birds in my living room". I wrapped my arms around Theodore happily, scratching his head lightly. "Filthy creatures Dave, _never_ associate with them".

"Yeah, you're our only friend!"

He didn't seem to like that, deflating that strange feeling inside me. "Hold on, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's start with me being you're songwriter". That reminded me of something.

"Um, let me ask you. Have you ever written a song before?"

"Yep"

"And...is that your music stuff outside?"

"Yep…"

…...

"...Oh no!"

Yeah, that's what I thought he should react like. He rushed out. Theodore followed to watch while I took the time to shake the water from my fur. Simon stood there for a second, watching Theodore go before he tackled me down. "Whoa! Hey!" I laughed. He began littering my face with kisses. The fact he was still wet after I just dried myself bugged me a little, but we didn't get enough alone time. Finally he kissed me dead on. He was close this time, capturing half my mouth. I chuckled and fixed his mistake. He pulled me up and held me. "Great idea. It seems we have a home for a while". I nuzzled him while we watched from afar as Dave logged all his wet equipment inside. Simon kept kissing between my neck and cheek. I purred a little.

When Dave was done, me and Simon split up. Us talking animals have certain traditions that humans would frown upon. He stole a deep kiss before I ran off to a different counter. He started making paper airplanes and throwing them around. Not sure where Theo ran off too, but he knew to call for help if he needs it. "So fellas. All we've got to do is find the right song, rehearse it, and-ow!" Simon threw another paper airplane and narrowly missed Dave. "Simon, this is my sheet music". Deciding to get Dave's attention off my mate, as well as give him something to look at, I used some sort of ring as a hula hoop. "_La da da da! La da da da! La da da da da da.._hey!" Dave slammed the ring down. "Alvin, this is not a hula hoop!". I noticed Simon giving me a lovey-dovey look. I hope I was far enough for him to see me. "This is a towel rack!" he snapped at me again. I hopped down. "Killjoy" I mumbled. While Dave's attention went to Theodore who had gotten into some toys, I winked at Simon.

"Are you three always like this?" he finally asked. Simon hopped over to me, arm encircling my waist. "We're kids Dave". Dave's eyes went to Simon's arm, but once again ignored it. "Where are your parents?". I sighed, hating this reminder. "When you're a chipmunk Dave, you're parents take care of you for a week. Then they take off". I huffed. "Our parents were hippies. They left early to join a commune". Sadly, that made me feel even more rejected. Simon could tell and gave me a head-butt. This time Dave spoke up. "Why do you two keep doing that?". I decided to play dumb, hoping he'd take a hint. "Doing what?".

"Like, holding hands or nuzzling each other".

"Oh boy" Theo mumbled.

"_You_ can explain this one Si" I said, patting his back.

"Gee Alvin, _really_ feeling the love".

"Anytime" I smiled.

He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. This was never easy to explain to any other animal we meet. "You see Dave, normal chipmunks have very good birthing rates each year wouldn't you agree?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yet do you wonder why you don't see any talking chipmunks around?". He gave us a very confused look. "Well, not everyday. But now I know they exist, sure. What does that have to do with you two?" He sighed again. "Well, a long, long time ago, before technology existed, our kind lived in peace with humans. They worshiped us as godly creatures of nature. I believe you would refer to them as Native Americans. Anyways one day some new humans showed up and began attacking both the humans who were friendly to us and our kind as well. These new humans were Europeans. They began hunting our kind for sport, thinking we were demons or something. Our kind was near extinction.

That's when all the remaining talking chipmunks...our ancestors if you will, all joined together and created a rule for all families to follow. They believed the only way to keep our species alive was to go into hiding. And because our kind can have so many children in their lifetime, the rule was for the two firstborns to become mates. But if the two firstborns were opposite genders, then the two of the litter who _are_ would become mates. That way only one or two per litter would carry the bloodline, while the others have their mate from birth. It's a way to cut our population in half, keeping our kind safe from being hunted".

"So wait a minute. Are you telling me that you two are mates? Like married in the chipmunk world or something?".

"Yes Dave, that's exactly what we're telling you. And yes, before you ask, we are brothers as well".

"You guys, that's incest. It's illegal. You can't be a couple or anything". I sighed, knowing humans wouldn't like it. "Well, it's illegal for you humans because it's harmful to any of your offspring. For us chipmunks, it's normal. Especially for us talking chipmunks. This is how it's been for a few hundred years and how it is for us now. Me and Alvin are lucky we get along well. Even if we didn't, we'd still technically be mates. It's just how we were raised". Dave just rubbed his face. "Ok, you know what? It's none of my business. But, for you two, no funny business in my house ok? I don't care what you two do, just don't do anything on my furniture or where I can hear or see it. Ok?".

Half of me was elated he was just letting it go. The other half was causing me to turn beet red under my fur. Me and Simon haven't _done it_ yet, but I think we both have reached that part of our relationship where it's possible. The thought of us actually mating hadn't crossed my mind before. Stupid human, getting me all worked up for nothing. I looked at Simon. He seemed surprised, but was giving me a predator look. I looked away quickly, then scolded myself for doing it. He can't see my face in detail this close, but he would have seen that. Dave looked away as Theodore turned his robot on again and was being chased by it. While they were distracted, Simon purred deeply into my ear, nipping it a few times. That just brought my blush back tenfold. He chuckled and hopped past me while I was fighting my blush back.

"Hey, be careful with that! It's a collectible. I got it for Christmas last year"

Christmas? Now _that_ got my attention away from intimate thoughts. I hopped onto the couch where Dave was at. Simon and Theodore followed suit. "Christmas!" we all cried. "We _love_ Christmas!". Simon chuckled and said "Even though we've never actually celebrated it".

"But we want too!"

"Yeah, you can never go wrong with Christmas" Dave replied.

"Oo, maybe we can celebrate it with you!" Theodore piped up. I looked at Dave hopefully.

"Um, maybe. Look, I've had a long and incredibly weird day. So, off to bed".

He's right. I have no idea how late it is, but I was wiped and ready to curl up against my mate. Dave picked up a pillow that was next to us and walked over to a chair. There was a blanket there already and Dave patt the pillow in a 'come lay here' motion. "We start work tomorrow". I laid right next to my mate. "I want you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed by eight". I gave him a mischievous look. "My tail isn't bushy till nine!". He covered us with the blanket. "Not my problem". 'Touche' I thought. I adjusted myself so my head was on top of Simon's chest. He pecked my cheek like he always did before bed. Still on the topic of Christmas, I mumbled "I hope Christmas comes fast". Theo echoed me with a "Me too".

I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds. When we were in a warm home, safe from any danger, and with my mate next to me, I've never slept sounder.

* * *

When I woke up, Dave was passed out on his piano. Simon woke up when I did, mainly from how much I moved. He's not a very deep sleeper. "Morning Si" I said mid yawn. He reached forward and pulled me down into a kiss. Ended up on the corner of my mouth this time. "Morning" he mumbled, stretching. Feeling bored, I found something for us to color. Theodore joined us for a little bit. "Not sure about you, but I'm kind of hungry" I spoke up. The word hungry was enough to wake Theodore completely. So we made our way back into the kitchen and started making food to store for winter. Simon also turned on some Spongebob. What it was, we had no idea, but it sounded funny. As our latest batch of toaster waffles started to burn, Dave got up and was walking into the kitchen.

"Here's trouble. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I shouted, hopping back to take cover behind a rolling pin. Simon and Theodore were already there. "What are you guys doing?" he asked, super confused. "Nothing. What are you doing?" I replied, waiting for the toaster to explode. That or shoot out the burning waffles. "Stand back Dave. SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Simon cried. I covered my head as the toaster popped, to my dismay. I thought it would explode. "I got it!" Simon cried again, walking backwards trying to catch the two black waffles. I huffed. He wasn't going to get it. "I got it! I got it guys! Come to papa!" He said. One fell on the floor. The other landed right in front of him. "What? Where'd it go?"

I chuckled a little. He sniffed, looking around. "It landed right in front of you Si". I hopped over to him. "Yeah, he's right. You didn't see it?" Dave asked. Simon's shoulders slumped. I know his eyesight was a tough subject for him, so I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, he was born with bad eyes. He can only see things really far away". I hopped down to grab the other waffle. "Hang on a second, I might have something for that". I thought he was talking about the waffles. When I hopped back up, Simon had some small glasses on. He looked really cute. "Wow...someone trashed your house!" he said. He was looking around with wide eyes.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to see". I only half heard what he said, preoccupied with the black waffle. "Ouch!" I said, tossing the burning hot waffle to the side. "Nice look Si, those suit you". He looked at me when I said ouch, but now he just looked like he was seeing me for the first time. I wiped my hands on my fur. When I looked up again, Simon was walking towards me very slowly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" It was strange, it was like he was actually seeing me. His eyes weren't unfocused anymore. "Hey Dave, can you turn the TV back on?" Theodore asked behind me. I couldn't really concentrate on it, as Simon's look was very intense. "What? Si, are you o…" I didn't finish as he _slowly _locked his lips with mine. _Perfectly_. That's never happened before, he was always guessing. This seemed like he knew exactly where my lips were. When he pulled away, he looked at me up and down. Then grabbed my waist and spun me around. "Wha! S..Simon?!" He was laughing.

"Ok, you're freaking me out. How are you doing that?". He rubbed our noses together. "I can see! These glasses actually work!". My eyes widened, finally realizing. "Wait, you can see me? Right here?". He laughed and kissed me perfectly, _again_. I laughed happily and threw my arms around him. "Are you two finished?" someone asked from behind us. "Nope, not even close" Simon said, twirling me for a split second. "Whoa! Dave, what have you created?!" I cried while being spun. Everyone laughed a little. "But seriously, my house was clean when I went to bed" Dave continued.

"Well, we colored for awhile. Then we got hungry. Want to see what we colored?" Theo spoke. I looked at him, wanting to show him the embarrassing pictures we drew. "Actually, I wrote something for you to sing, so lets…" we all hear a loud 'squash' sound. Dave reached down and picked up one of our stored waffles with syrup. "We've put aside a few toaster waffles for the winter". I pushed Simon behind me. "AND! We're _not_ sharing!". The last time we shared our stored food, we had to relocate our home. And stash. "Guys, we're gonna have food all winter. So if you start storing it, it's going to get bad and we'll have roden…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bad, _non-talking_ rodents. You know" I smiled. 'That's what I thought'.

"Lets go get to work"

We followed him to the area where he has his instruments. He set down a few drums for us to stand on. Me and Simon got on fine, though Theodore had some trouble. As Dave began to play his piano, I looked to the music sheet where the words and notes were. If I was reading it correctly, it should sound pretty cheerful.

"Alright you chipmunks, you ready to sing your song?" Dave asked.

At that moment, I saw what looked like a reverse hamster wheel. I just _had_ to try it out!

"I'll say we are!"

"Yeah, let's sing it now Dave!"

I hopped on the wheel and began running, vaguely aware of the conversation behind me.

"Ready Simon?"

"Ok!"

"Ready Theodore?"

"Ok!"

"Ready Alvin? Alvin?"

Dave turned towards me as I was running on two legs.

"Whoa! This kicks a hamster wheel's butt!" I said between breaths.

"ALVIN!" He shouted.

I tripped and fell, but just as easily got back up again.

"OK!"

We all began swaying to the soft tune.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near!_

_Time for toys and time for cheer._

_We've been good, but we can't last,_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast._

_Want a plane that loops the loop._

"Me I want a hula hoop!" I sang

_We can't hardly stand the wait!_

_Please Christmas don't be late!_

We all shared a laugh. I can't say for sure, but that strange feeling grew inside me again. All of us together just made me feel warm and happy. Not the kind of warm I get around Simon. This one felt more open and just as powerful. I looked to Dave to see if he liked how we sang, hoping he approved of it. His smile was amazed and proud. That made me feel all the more better. "Alright, how fast do you think you can memorize this?" he asked. I tapped my foot in question. "Hm, considering the time and the tune… twenty minutes!" I shouted. Simon chuckled. "Less. If there's something you need to do, you can go do it".

He nodded. "Well, I was going to shower and get dressed. I hope I can trust you not to make any more messes?" I saluted him. "Ay Ay captain!". Dave's smile didn't change as he left. Theodore snuggled between me and Simon. Yeah, they definitely felt what I was feeling. "So, shall we start?" my mate asked. The way he was looking at me was so different, yet it made me feel even more loved. He could see me now. Not just a blurred figure, like _actually_ see me. I don't need to be at least ten feet away anymore. I gave him a headbutt. "Of course!".

* * *

Dave brought us back to the place where our old tree ended up. I felt a little nervous, seeing all the humans around. I just hope Dave doesn't double back on us and ditch us here. He put us in what looked like a Christmas present that had a Christmas decoration on the inside. It was dark in here, but we could breathe. I wonder who we were going to be meeting. We're supposed to sing for this guy Ian who produces songs. When we heard introductions, we knew it was time. Yet when the box opened up, and music began playing, a lump formed in my throat. I couldn't sing.

I looked around at all the humans around. 'Dave wants us to sing in front of _everyone_?'. Simon and Theodore were no different. The music had already started and none of us sang. We just were too scared. "Um, come on guys!" Dave snapped quietly. The fact this guy Ian was bald, scary, and with uneven teeth didn't help. "Ok Dave, I'm going to pretend I have a lunch to go to. 'Oh look at the time, I have a lunch to go to'". He walked off after and Dave didn't look at us. That happy, open, warm feeling I had when we first sang this song had been shot down and killed. Dave was quiet until we got to the car.

"What was that?" he snapped. I flinched and grabbed Simon's hand. He held it just as tight as me. "Oh, uh, n..nothing. Just a little stage fright" he replied to Dave. He was trembling a little. "I thought my heart was going to explode!" Theo exclaimed. The pressure he was giving me caused me to go on the defense. "We aren't performing _monkeys_ Dave. Why do we have to sing for that guy anyway?". I thought my argument was just.

"Well, how's this: pretend I need the money, I hate my job, and _you_ are staying at my house! So _you_ owe me".

I looked away, shame hitting me wave after wave. "We're sorry Dave…" Theodore mumbled. The hurt in his voice broke my heart. "Yeah, _that_ helps" Dave snapped again. I think we all flinched. "Ugh, never mind. I'm late for work". How that gave Theodore hope, I have no idea. "Oo! Oo! Can we go with you?!". "What, so you can mess _that_ up too? Uh uh, no way. You're going home". I can't tell if that hurt more than his initial blow. I watched as he drove and wanted to try and lift the mood. "Hey Dave, can I stand in your lap and steer?". Theodore piped up again, trying to help lift the mood. "Oh, can I beep...the...horn...never mind". The stern look he gave killed both of our hope. I just let my head fall onto Simon's shoulder and tried to will the disappointment from my soul.

When Dave dropped us off, he grabbed a few things and then left. Not before tasking us with cleaning up. I groaned and decided I needed a hug. Simon didn't deny me that. Theodore joined in too. 'There goes that' I thought. I received a kiss on my head. "Come on. The sooner we clean up, the sooner we can make him happy again". I nodded. "Ok, so where's his vacuum? I want to start on the carpet". We all looked around until Theodore found it. "Ok, Si, how do we turn it on?"

Something about Simon I could always appreciate was how he liked to describe what he was doing. So as he taught us, he did it for us as well. Me and Theo shared a look. "Ok, if I am correct, you plug this thing into the wall which should give it power. And if I press this, it should start...Aha!" he said, pressing a button. The crumbs near the tube began disappearing. We all had our own small celebrations. I hopped over and pecked Simon on the cheek and got to work sweeping all the crumbs into one pile. Theodore worked on moving the vacuum tube. "While you guys clean the floor, I'll get the dishes".

I nodded and continued my job. When this room had one pile, I motioned for Theodore to come closer. I was sweeping some rogue crumbs in when my tail felt like it was being pulled. "What the...AHHH!" I screamed as I was suctioned into the vacuum. It was stuffy and hard to breathe in here. "HELP!" I cried. I heard a few muffled voices outside. One thing I picked up on was Simon telling me he was going to call Dave. "DAVE HELP!" I cried again. It was getting harder to breathe. Theodore called me from outside the vacuum. Not only was it stuffy in here and hard to breathe, but air was constantly being sucked in. My face was beginning to sting from it. "Just stay calmAHHH!" Theodore cried before being slammed into me.

Now that there were two of us in here, air was precious. "SIMON! HELP US!" I shouted. "SIMON!" Theodore joined in. "IT'S GETTING HARD TO BREATHE!". It felt like forever we were stuck in there. My breathing was becoming wheezy when light and fresh air flooded in here. Theodore didn't wait before jumping out. I moved a little slower. I gasped in fresh air and just fell to the floor. Simon's paws were next to my head as he sniffed me. "You smell like toaster waffles" he said. It made sense, most of the crumbs were from the copious amount we made. He licked my cheek while giving a low purr. I was sure my blush was visible through my fur. My mate just laughed and helped me up, picking a few crumbs out of my fur.

Looking back, Simon somehow found a way to take the vacuum tube off the actual vacuum. "Maybe we should wait until Dave gets home to really start cleaning" Theodore asked warily. I nodded in agreement. That vacuum was really dirty, making me feel dirty. "I think I'm going to take a shower" I said, clearing my throat. "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but we can't work a shower" my mate said, still picking crumbs off me. My foot tapped as I thought again. That's when I spotted the dishwasher. "Would _that_ work?" I asked, pointing to said machine. Minutes later, Simon had loaded the dishwasher with dishes and I stepped in. Theo migrated to the living room with some food. He liked the show Spongebob and decided to watch that.

Despite being dirty with dust and crumbs, Simon pulled me in for a deep kiss. A _very_ deep kiss. I actually became lightheaded from it! "Have a nice shower" he mumbled lowly. That's when he hopped out, closing the door, leaving me stunned. I gripped one of the racks behind me and tried to steady my racing heart. I bit my lip as the dishwasher began to humm and spray water everywhere. I shivered as I imagined Simon doing more then kissing me deeply. Trying to distract myself, I decided to sing and clean my fur.

_Don't ya?_

_Yeah! Come on! Yeah, Yeah, Come on, Come on,_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

Suddenly the dishwasher jerked open. I screamed, covering my crotch on instinct. "AHHHH! Hey, there's this new thing. It's called, _knocking!_" Dave stood there, still in his work outfit. "Get out!" he said. I crossed my arms, not wanting to. "Uh, I'm waiting for the rinse cycle!". He didn't like that and picked me up, dropping me on the table above. "Come on, I'm taking a showere here!" I complained. I started to shake the soap and water from my fur as Dave ranted. "You know, if I made a list of my worst days ever, _today_ would be at the top of that list!".

"And it's still early!" I replied.

"Clam it sudsy!" he snapped again.

I heard Simon and Theodore jump up behind me and I remembered I was supposed to be feeling shame. Even though I was still wet and soapy, Simon pulled me into his side. I could feel him sniff me and wondered if I still smelt like toaster waffles. "Listen guys, let me put it to you this way. I have no job, no career, my house is always a mess…" Simon pulled me back, feeling threatened when we heard a beep from behind us. Theodore had stepped onto a button. A woman began speaking.

"_Hi Dave, it's Clare Wilson, and...wait, why did I just say my last name? That was weird. Anyways, I guess I'm just nervous about dinner tonight._"

I saw the lovey-dovey smile that came on his face. He must have his own mate. "Dinner!" he exclaimed.

"_Yeah, I'm going to hang up now. I'll be there at seven. Uh, ok, bye!_"

The machine beeped as Dave looked around his house. "Seven?! That's half an hour!" he exclaimed again. I looked around too. I suppose we could find a better way to clean up, _without_ a sink or bathroom. Dave got to work, picking up his wet clothes and throwing them away. "Who's Clare?" Theodore asked curiously. He must not have seen the look on Dave's face. "Clare is Dave's mate. Oolala!" he ended in my ear, tightening his arms around my waist. My breath hitched as my eyes went wide. Simon's been acting weird since he got his glasses. More...predatory. I wasn't used to it, but I liked it too.

"No, she is _not_ my mate! She's my uh...ex-mate" he stuttered. I covered my mouth as he got a light blush. "Sure Dave" I said, fighting _my_ mate off and jumping forward into his living room. "This is _great_" he said, trying to clean everything up. "Dave listen. You just go get the food, we'll take care of the rest" Simon said.

"Oh, why am I having a hard time believing you?" he replied, still trying to clean. I expected a response like that. Didn't mean it hurt any less.

"That hurts Dave. That really…" I mocked being stabbed in the heart. "...hurts!" I ended. My mate put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we're all in this together"

"Like a family!"

Ok, Theodore was overstepping a bit. It still sounded nice though, for us to be a family.

"No, _not_ like a family!" he snapped.

"Tick tock Dave. Better bust a move!" I said, striking a running pose.

"Right" he said, refocused. He paused before leaving, giving a 'you better follow through' look. Then he was off.

"Ok, showtime boys!" I called.

* * *

It grew dark out quickly when Dave walked back through the door. Thankfully, we had _just_ finished. Simon and Theodore were adjusting the flowers on the table as he looked around. I wanted to look for pride in his face. Then remembered we just ruined his life in a day. The three of us were still on our own. "Wow" he said. I picked at my claws, acting bored even though I was exhausted. "We also do offices and recreational vehicles". He nodded and sniffed. "What's that smell?". I was especially proud of this, as it was my idea to scent the area.

"Your cologne. Tre masculine, awee?" I asked in mock french.

"What, did you dump the whole thing on the floor?" he asked in confusion as he set his grocery bags down. "We call it 'scenting the area'" Simon replied, rubbing my side as to prove a point. I shoved him off playfully and followed Dave across the kitchen. "I've got to admit, I'm impressed". He went to open the fridge where we stored some things. Ironically Simon went to explain how 'tidy' we chipmunks are. "Yeah, I can see that". As he moved, I caught a wiff of garlic bread sticks. "Oh, those bread sticks smell great!" I practically moaned. Unlike my brothers, I hadn't eaten since breakfast. Not healthy for a chipmunk, I know. It kind of just slipped my mind.

We all jumped to our spots on the table, each having a small glass of milk. "So when is dinner?" Theo asked. I looked on hopefully. I was literally starving. My heart dropped when he started speaking. "Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but...it's just going to be me and Clare tonight". My shoulders fell. "Whoa, hold the phone Dave! You mean we can't have.."

"No."

"Even if we…"

"Nope."

"But we thought it would be…"

"And no. In the other room"

"Geeze" Theo mumbled.

"Awe, what a buzzkill man" I whined. But, followed anyways.

When 'Clare' showed up, I peeked out the door. She had long blond hair and light blue eyes. She seemed nice, but they weren't acting like mates. More like friends. And their conversation was just as bland as their relationship looked. They were going on about slow roasting and pictures. Why not talk about each other? I mean, relationships are about two individuals. Not about what they do. I would know, Simon doesn't ask me what I do that often. Of course I tell him anyways because I like to talk, but that's beside the point. Theodore appeared under me and Simon over me. Simon made his position much more sensual then it needed to be by slightly grinding on my back.

"How do you think it's going?" Theodore questioned.

"Horrible! They're not even sniffing each other yet!"

Contact between Simon and me got so intense, I needed to hope forward to breathe. And to stop the trainwreck that Dave was heading into. Simon tried to stop me. "Alvin, don't! Dave said.." he warned. "_Dave_ need a little help from the _love-doctor_" I purred. Behind me I heard "And his assistant!", but Simon also stopped him. "Get back here!". I hopped off, knowing Theodore will keep my mate occupied enough not to try and stop me. I hopped onto his shelf where I spotted a radio earlier and located some romance music. I placed the disk in and hopped away. I heard how Clare didn't think this was a date, so I lowered the lights.

Dave spotted me and said a little too loud "I don't need _anyone_ to fix _anything_!" I winced. So he knew this was going bad too. He should learn not to take it out on someone who was trying to help. I ran over to the fireplace and turn on the fire. Dave made an excuse to get up and walked over to the room Simon and Theodore were in while turning the radio off. Not sure what they did, but all you could hear was an 'Ah!' and a few bangs. Clare looked worried and called out to him. That's _not_ what a mate should do! She should run to check on him and overreact! "Dave? Are you ok?"

"Just fine!"

When he came out, his eye was red and watery. 'Hope he's ok'. _That's_ when she got up to check on him and I internally cheered. That's when Dave saw me again. He picked up something and threw it at me. I only had seconds to dodge it. He made the excuse that he 'saw a rat'. Offended was too kind a word for what I was feeling. I decided to throw the cheese he threw at me in his face. Bullseye! "Bow-chick-a-wow-wow, chick-a-wow-wow!" I sang. He pulled her into a hug and I whispered to him "Tell her she completes you! It works, trust me!" I was referring to the time I told my mate that and it had worked out in the end. He motioned for me to get out. I gave him a thumbs up and cheered him on while hopping away.

That's when he told her about us. I face palmed. _Not_ the right time. She reacted like anyone who just became uninterested and walked out. Dave followed her out, but was back in in seconds. He completely ignored us and locked himself in his room. I decided to scold him on courting. Simon and me might have been mates since birth, but that doesn't mean we haven't courted each other. "You should have kissed her Dave! She wanted you!" Simon pulled me back a little roughly. "Alvin, you're not helping!" he slightly snapped at me. "Ah, don't give up Dave!" I shouted at the door again. "_Go away, leave me alone!_" he shouted through the door. Theodore offered him a cookie, but he just yelled the same thing.

The three of us finally decided to call it a night. "Was it just me, or was he a little mad". This time Simon _actually_ snapped at me, something he rarely does. It always shoots spikes through me when he does. "Oh, um, hm, I wonder, is Dave ma..YES he's mad!" I almost flinched. Not only was Dave mad at me, my own mate was. I needed to fix this, fast. "He really _did_ have garlic breath" Theo tried. What that was about, I had no idea, but I had a genius idea. Dave said we owed him, right? "Yeah, _well played_ guys!".

"Idea! Ding, ding, ding, ding!" I sang. "Who has cab fare?" I didn't wait for an answer before I hopped off our makeshift bed. "Cab fare? We don't even have pockets!" my mate mumbled. I ran over to the phone and phone book and looked up a cab service. Thankfully I didn't have to look hard. I also looked up that guy Ian Hawk Dave wanted us to sing for. "Alvin, what are you up to?" Simon asked. I expected him to hold my hand, or nuzzle me, or do something mate like. But he was mad at me, so he did none of the above. "We owe Dave. You all remember our song, right?" Simon's eyes softened with understanding. Theodore still didn't get it.

* * *

We rang the doorbell of this giant house. The same scary guy answered right after the cab left. We snuck inside as he mumbled something about kids. That's when we sang.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near,_

_Time for toys and time for cheers,_

_We can't hardly stand to wait,_

_Please Christmas don't be late!_

He gave us a wide grin and said four words: "Welcome to Jett Records". We all high fived.

* * *

It was early in the morning when we got home. Ian was nice and let us sleep in his mansion after we recorded our song. I was kind of bored, but Simon seemed to have forgiven me for last night. He was back to being intimate with me at any chance he got. Theodore turned on some Spongebob and went to make toaster waffles. "Dave's going to be so excited when he finds out. When did Ian say it will be out?" I asked. Simon didn't reply, just started to kiss and nip my neck. I nearly lurched forward from the shock of pleasure that struck me when he nipped me there. Something he's never done before. Sadly, Dave had to ruin our fun. "Fellas?" he asked walking in the room. I ran my hand over my neck where I was nipped as I felt Simon's sigh of dismay. "Morning Dave! We're out of toaster waffles, can we go get more?" Theodore asked from the counter.

Dave had the biggest look of relief and shock as he nodded. "Yeah, just...let me get dressed". He blinked, then walked out of the room. "Way to kill the mood" I mumbled. "Mood you say?" I heard behind me. Before I knew it, Simon shoved me down and was kissing me. He's been doing that a lot since he could see again. Theodore cleared his throat and said rather loudly. "_Excuse me!_ There is still one more person here who doesn't need to see his siblings make out in public!". Both me and Simon cracked up mid kiss. I had to hold my stomach because I couldn't stop laughing. Dave appeared out of his room and ushered us to follow him. He drove us to a local store. The amount of food there got all three of us drooling.

"Ok new rule: No going out after nine, and not at all unless I know where you're going" Dave said when passing the cheese. So he did notice we left. Darn, it would have been better if not.

"Were you worried about us Dave?" Theo asked between the bananas.

"No, I just need to know" he replied.

"If you weren't worried, then why do you need to know?" I asked purposely, knowing it would get on his nerves.

"I need to know, ok!?" he nearly shouted. I held in my laughter.

We were all looking around when a small human in a nearby cart threw something at Dave. "Ow! Alvin…" he said back at me. All three of us shook our heads and pointed at the little girl. Thank god for my brothers. They always had my back. He went to talk to the woman who was apologising when I noticed the toaster waffles were _right_ next to the cart. "Come on boys, let's stock up!". We managed to get more boxes in than I thought before Dave came back. I dropped the one in my hand and hid back in the cart. "Guys, what's all this?" We all shared a look before we cheered "Toaster Waffles!". He just rolled his eyes and began putting some boxes back. "I can't afford all these Toaster Waffles".

"Awe"

"What?!"

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I don't have a job anym…" he stopped mid-sentence as our song played over the store's radio. He looked confused before he said "My song…" I cheered quietly with my brothers. That's when his phone went off. It sounded like Ian from what I heard. We just listened into the conversation. "Ian? Yeah, I'm listening to it right now, but how did you, _when_ did….." he closed his phone after a few seconds. That's when he looked down at us in awe. Simon wrapped an arm around my shoulder while Theodore leaned against my side. "We owed ya Dave. So, we're good on the Toaster Waffles, right?" He just smiled and pushed the cart. "Dave?" I called again.

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Let me know what you think. If you like the ship, I hope you enjoyed. I know the fact they're brothers is very weird, but I had the idea from how little we see talking animals and wanted to see how it went. Comment if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

* * *

The weeks following the release of our song were great! Dave stopped snapping at us so often and the people who saw us on the street always praised us. Dave even made us some hoodies! Simon and Theodore had almost exactly the same ones. Only Simon's was bigger and a soft blue, while Theodore's was smaller and a deep green. Mine was almost like theirs. Only mine was a sharp red and had a big, fat, yellow A dead center. It was something that always made me smile when I looked in the mirror. I've been thinking he secretly sees me as a favorite. As for my mate, Simon has been more loving to me than ever before; something I'm still adjusting to. Because he couldn't see before, it was always me initiating things. Kisses, hugs, and all of it. Now that he can see, he's used that to sneak up on me and nip my neck or ears, tackle me when I'm not looking, ect. It's different since I was always _letting_ him feel in charge. Now he's really acting like it, and it makes me conflicted. But forgetting all that, the best night of the year has finally arrived! And we were, dare I say it on Christmas Eve, acting as a family? We were handing Dave the ornaments out of his box, as well as a few we added ourselves.

Simon handed him a candy cane, something that is really sweet and pepperminty, as we tried. I gave him a fish cutter for cookies. He gave me a weird look but put it up anyways, making me feel happy that he cared. It looked great up there. Simon gave him an unopened toothbrush. Dave made a comment about it, but put it up too. That's when Theodore handed him half a sandwich with a string. He didn't put that one up, but I wasn't surprised. I mean, a bird would steal it by morning so there was no use in keeping it in the open. By the time we were done, it was bedtime. I stretched and curled up in front of Simon who wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Dave said we couldn't stay up to see Santa otherwise he wouldn't give us presents. I wasn't dumb. I knew Santa wasn't real. If he was, we would have gotten presents out in our tree, but we didn't. But that doesn't mean I wasn't looking forward to presents and spending time with my family, something Dave was steadily becoming apart of.

* * *

I snapped awake from a jolt of pleasure on my neck. I gasped awake, and the first thing I noticed was that Theodore was gone from his spot in front of me. The second was that Simon was kissing my neck and lightly biting it every now and then. "S..Simon…" I whispered. He bit my ear, pulling it lightly. I bit back a moan. He nuzzled the back of my head. "Merry Christmas Alvin". I took a shuddering breath and looked at the clock on the wall. It was midnight. I moved back to look at him. "You couldn't have waited until morning?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Simon pushed my shoulder down a little aggressively so that I was laying on my back. "We wouldn't have time to do _this_ if we waited until morning" he whispered huskily. I blinked as he pressed his lips to mine and crawled on top of me.

His paws ran down my body, and when an intense burning feeling arose from my abdomen, I realized what he wanted to do. I broke the kiss, thinking of all the flaws of this plan. "S..Si, what about Theo?" Simon bit my neck again, causing a loud gasp to escape me. "He went to sleep with Dave. And as long as we're quiet, we shouldn't wake them". He bit my neck again, this time making me whimper. I decided to get him back for all his teasing. I was dominant in this relationship first, and I'm not about to let that go. I pushed off my back and pinned him, kissing him ferociously. He jumped at first, but decided to fight back. Pinning my chest to his, he sat up with me still on his lap. We never broke our kissing as we tried to fight each other with pleasure.

One slip up is all it would take for either of us to know who will officially be the dominant one in the relationship. I always thought it was going to be me, but since Dave gave Simon his glasses, that hasn't been the case. Our breathing was becoming heavy as we were both feeling the heat rise within each other. Simon broke the kiss to tear off my hoodie. I did the same right after him. I started to kiss his shoulder, a soft spot I knew he had. He gasped, and for a split second I thought I won. But he recovered quickly and used his height against me. He began gnawing on my ear, sending me into a crazy bliss. I shoved past it, fighting for the role of dominance. I went back to kissing him, nibbling on his bottom lip. He hummed lowly.

I cupped his face, trapping his lips on mine so they couldn't venture elswhere. That's when he decided to use his tongue. And so the tongue war began. My mouth was the battleground and steadily holding him at bay. But what I forgot about was his hands. Mine were keeping our faces in a kiss, but his were traveling along my body. Up and down my sides, under my fur, and against my ribs. I didn't want to admit it, but he was wearing me down. My breathing was shaky and my body jittery from the exertion. In my mouth, I couldn't keep up with all the feeling. Simon began to win. His hands were roaming everywhere they could reach, and I was honestly struggling. My hands fell from his face and onto his neck and shoulder. I gripped them both, trying hard to hold out against him. But that's when he did something to throw me over.

He grinded our crotches together.

I broke the kiss with a loud moan. The intensity of that area was a new level, and all Simon needed to win. In a second, he grabbed my shoulders and threw me down again. He looked me in the eyes as he pinned my wrists. He leaned down inches from my face and whispered right on my lips, never breaking eye contact "_I'm in charge_". My breath caught. I always knew my mate as nerdy, shy, and clumsy. He can be confident and bold on the occasion, but this? This was a new side to him I have never seen. And it made my blood boil. He straddled my hips, never breaking eye contact.

* * *

I watched the wall as the sun began casting light through the window. I could see the dust particles falling everywhere. My head was nestled in my mate's chest, his soft fur like a pillow. He was grooming me after our, I don't know, fourth round? My mind was hazy each time, and all I could think about was the pleasure. I didn't think anything could possibly feel _that_ good. My mind is _still_ hazy! I hummed and snuggled closer into my mate. He chuckled and held me closer, purring. I wasn't sure, but I think I was purring too. We just laid here for who knows how long, warm and content. That's when an old clock of Dave's, one he said he was going to get rid off, dinged.

I didn't react. Simon did. "We should get up" he mumbled.

"You mean we _could_ get up" I mumbled back.

He shook his head a little. Then he got up, breaking my bubble of warmth and comfort. I moaned in complaint; we could sleep in. It's Christmas, there's no rush. I didn't open my eyes, but I could feel my mate lean down and kiss my cheek. "Well, we're normally early birds. Dave might notice if they're up before us. And unless you want him and Theo to know what we did…" I groaned, this time in annoyance. Because he was right. He's always right. My eyes didn't open as I sat up, still too sleepy and tired. "I hope you're not sleepwalking on me. Not sure if I could deal with _that_". I didn't open my eyes as I tackled him down. I did when I had him pinned. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. There was a new buzz there when he kissed me, one I don't think was there yesterday.

He rolled, flipping our positions so that I was under him. I could feel a blush creeping up on my face. Not that anyone could see it or anything. He licked my cheek slowly. "I thought we went over this already; _I'm in charge_" My breath hitched again when he said that. He chuckled while getting off me. I took a second to calm my pulse before getting up and redressing myself. From behind, Simon swiftly -yet very gently- pulled me into his embrace. And kissed my cheek. And nibbled my neck. I blinked back the pleasure, knowing full well I was still 'in the mood'. "Sorry. You're too tempting" he mumbled, pecking my cheek again and letting me go. I shoved him off, now frustrated that he was toying with me.

I shook myself to rid the feeling, and began internally hyping myself up for Theodore. He still believes in Santa, and while I don't, I'm not about to spoil _his_ fun. It's fun in it's own way to hype our baby brother up for the holiday. I shoved Simon out of the way and ran straight for Dave's room. "Theodore!" I cried right before I burst in. "Theodore, wake up! It's Christmas!" I said jumping around. He was sleeping right on Dave's face. Right over his eyes. "Get up man, it's CHRISTMAS!" Simon shouted. Theodore woke up almost instantaneously. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" he said. Now all we needed to do was wake up Dave.

I rubbed my tail over his nose as Simon sang "_On the first day of Christmas, Da-ave wo-oke up!_ Come on man, it's Christmas!" Dave was slowly waking into the land of the living. I was jumping up and down on him before I shouted "Wake up lazy bones!" We all jumped off him and rushed over to the tree. "Oh yeah, Christmas" he mumbled. "Come on, you can sleep when you're dead!" I called back. Theo lagged behind a bit. When we arrived at the tree, Simon spun me around a few times and threw me up into the air. We both giggled, knowing this was for our baby brother. It also seemed as we didn't wake them up this morning with our, ahem, _activities_. When Dave and Theodore showed up, we ran under the tree.

"This is turning out to be my favorite Christmas ever!" I said while diving under the tree to grab the present I took...I mean, _got_ for Dave. "You're going to wanna open mine first" Simon said after me, grabbing his. "No, open mine first!" Theo argued. Hah, peasants. My argument was _totally_ more sound. "Open mine first Dave, it's better!". He stood for a second. "Wait, you guys got me presents?" he asked. I had dragged mine on the table as my brothers were jumping up with theirs. "Of course!" we all cheered. I was bubbling with excitement, hoping he'd appreciate what I stol...got for him! He laughed lightly, clearly excited for his. With a clap of his hand, he started with Simon's. Oh well, mine is still better.

I looked at his face, trying to decipher what he was feeling. "Wow, it's a…" he said, trying to figure out what it was. "It's a paper clip compass" my mate said proudly. I smiled, looking to see if he liked it. It might not be mine, but it was still Christmas. "A paper clip compass. Now I'll never get lost" he said with some joy. It wasn't much, but he still put up the front of liking it, meaning he cared. I smiled proudly, pushing mine forward a bit. "Me next!". He picked mine up and began unwrapping it.

"Huh, my wallet" he said.

"Do you like it? Really? I wanted to get you something you use everyday!" I said with hope. It wasn't a lie, but I couldn't get him something new. I'm a chipmunk for pete's sake! "And I have been using this for 10 years now. Very thoughtful Alvin, thank you" he replied. My grin became wider as I felt Simon put a hand on my back. I pushed back the goosebumps I got when he touched me. "Yeah, the look on your face says it all Dave". Simon and me then looked at the folded piece of paper Theodore had. When Dave picked it up, Theo jumped onto the chair Dave was on to look at it with him. "Nicely done Theodore" he said out loud.

"Let's see; To Dav; Merry Christmas! Love Theodore. And it's got a nice picture of...uh...some pineapples?" he questioned. I half winced half internally laughed. "Those aren't pineapples! It's our family!" he replied cheerfully. I looked to Dave to see how he reacted to that. Anytime we said family in the past, he would try to tell us we weren't one. "Look fellas, let's make sure we understand each other here…" and, there he goes again. I expected it, but didn't let it dampen my mood. "...I'm not your...your _dad_ or anything. Right?"

"But you're _like_ a dad" Theo replied.

I crossed my arms as I looked to him with a nod. Our real dad never really took care of us. He just got us food, threw it at us, and slept. Kind of neglectful. Nothing like Dave, who got upset when we left without telling him. "Not...really. We're friends for sure, but...I write your music, manage your career…"

"Make us sweaters…" Simon butt in,

"Feed us…" I added.

"Let us sleep in your bed when we have nightmares…"

"That's what friends do" he stuttered. My mood deflated a little. But what he said next was a distraction from that. "So, who wants to open their presents?" he clapped. Kind of ironic. "Uh, is that a trick question? WE DO!" we all cheered. I wonder what he got me? I hope it's something cool. "Presents, presents, presents!" I cheered. My brothers gave their own cheers. "I can't wait to open my first...envelope?" I questioned. Inside was a card. Not a gift card. "They're savings bonds" Dave said. "Uh, cool" I said. "You know, in seven years you're going to get to by yourself something nice" he said. "Do you have any that you might have bought seven years ago?" I asked. Simon whacked the back of my head. "Ow!" "Alvin, manners!" he snapped quietly.

I suppose this singing career might have made me a little ungrateful. "Thank you Dave" I said, Theo echoing me. That's when the doorbell rang. And Ian came walking in with a bunch of toys and a large red bag. "Ho ho ho!" he boomed.

"Ian?"

"Who wants presents?"

He set the large bag of goods on another chair. "Wow" we all echoed. He set a remote control helicopter down in front of us, while unstrapping the fake guitar from his body. I instantly looked at the remote in awe. "There's more where this came from. Bring them in boys!" he went on to say. Suddenly more men with more presents were walking in the house. Each with armfulls of wrapped boxes! "Oh yeah!" I cheered.

"Jackpot!"

Dave and Ian talked for a bit, but all I could focus on was the piles of presents being set down in front of our tree.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ what I'm talking about" my mate cheered, doing a little dance with me.

"Weird, what happened to _your_ presents guys?" I told them.

Simon nipped my ear playfully. I growled in response.

"Which one is mine?"

"That big one...I _think_ is for me"

That's when Ian looked at us. "Well, you're in luck because your Uncle Ian came through" I fisted the air as he handed Dave present after present, naming which of us three each was for. He gave a small package, not even a fraction of any other present's size to Dave. I felt a little bad. But just a little. I did backwards flip. "Thank you Santa!" I cried.

"Oh, and guess what boys? Uncle Ian is throwing a large launch party for the new CD. Press, celebrities, the whole nine yards".

I grabbed Theodore in a back hug in joy. "AWESOME!" He mumbled something to Dave before bidding us goodbye. "Peace, we out". Him and his men left. Not before the three of us said goodbye too. "Bye Uncle Ian!". "Now it really _is_ Christmas" my mate said in awe as me and Theo went to play with the helicopter. When Theodore pressed a button, it started up. Too late did I realize my tail was caught in one of the pieces. When the helicopter went up, so did I. Upside down. "Mayday, Mayday!" I cried. Then I whooped in joy. This gave me an energetic rush of adrenaline that I felt the first time we rode in that truck. Only, more intense.

* * *

The buzz outside the fake cauldron we were in got me excited. I couldn't stay still. We've practiced, and practiced, and practiced until we slowly began to hate the song. But with a fresh audience, and our very first official performance, I was hyped beyond belief. I was trembling with so much energy, Simon was struggling to keep me still. "Hey, don't overdo it. We're all excited". I didn't choose to listen to him because his smile was just as wide and excited as mine. "Shut up Si, you're just as excited as me. _Both_ of you are!" That's when Simon lurched forward and snatched my midsection, trapping me in his arms. "You know what, you're right Alvin. Let's waste some nervous energy" he proclaimed. That's when he began tickling me.

"AHH! HAHAHAHA, SIMON STOP IT!" To my utter horror, Theodore joined in, getting my feet. I couldn't help the involuntary kicking I was doing. "GUYS STOP IT HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATHE!". I squirmed out of my mate's arms and ran to the other side of the fake cauldron. They gave chase, not giving me a second to breathe. "AHH!" I screamed. The cauldron was thick and soundproof except for the floor where some air vents were, so no one could hear us. Because I hadn't gotten a decent amount of air before I ran, my endurance was way low. I was overtaken very quickly. We were all laughing as we stopped to catch our breath. Me more so than them. I huffed in air as my brothers cuddled me. Simon from behind, and Theo hugged me in the front. I laughed and pulled them both close. I love my brothers more than anything.

That's when we heard our Uncle Ian speak from above.

"Alright! Alright. Everyone settle in. Thank you for coming! Tonight is a very special night. Here at Jett Records we pride ourselves in bringing tomorrow's music today. And guess what? I did it again!" There was some cheering. I grabbed my brothers' hands and stood us up.

"This is it guys. Nine years in the wild, and this is our time!" Theo hugged me tighter and Simon set a long kiss on my cheek. "Ladies and Gentleman! Here to sing their new hit single: give it up for Alvin, Simon, and Theodoooore!" There was more cheering as the DJ started up. I bit my lip in excitement as we felt the cauldron go up and fog began filling in. The top was open a bit to let some fog out. Ian told us it added affect. In my ear, I felt the microphone pop, meaning it was on. I mentally braced myself. The top opened up and we jumped out. I spun on the edge of the cauldron before dropping down. When I heard the beat, I hopped up, meeting my brothers there. 'Here we go' I thought.

_I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you!_

_I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me too._

_And then the Witch Doctor he told me what to do,_

_He said:_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang!_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang,_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang,_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang!_

"Yo DJ, pump this party!"

_Everybody, can we do it?_

_(go! go! go! go!)_

_Come on people, let's get to it!_

_(go! go! go! go!)_

_Come on, shake! Come on, roll, everybody hit the flow!_

_Come on, shake! Come on, roll, with the Chipmunks here we go!_

_**Alvin,**_

_**Simon,**_

_**Theodore!**_

_(Simon)_

_I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me true! _

_I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me nice!_

_And then the Witch Doctor, he gave me this advice, he told me to:_

_Oh-Oo-whoa! Come on too!_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang,_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang!_

_(Girls)_

_You've been keeping love from me,_

_And that's not very smart._

_So I went out and found myself,_

_Someone who told me how to win a heart!_

_(Theodore)_

_**Yeah!**_

_**My friend the Witch Doctor, he told me what to say!**_

_**My friend the Witch Doctor he told me what to do.**_

_**I know that you deny when I say this to you:**_

_**But Whoa-oh! I love you Baby!**_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang!_

_(__**Hey baby!**__)_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang,_

_(__**go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go!**__)_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang,_

_(__**go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go!**__)_

_Oo, Ee, Oo, Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla, Bing Bang!_

We all finished the verse and struck a pose. I was leaning on my right with my arms crossed. With every cheer was a new wave of pride and happiness. But, there was just one opinion I needed out of everyone. I looked over to Dave, seeing Theodore follow in suit. He was smiling and giving us a thumbs up. Theo looked to me and we were thinking the same thing. We began making moves to hype up the crowd. The DJ encouraged people to dance while our cover of Funky Town played in the background. After our performance, we were told to spend some time signing things and getting pictures. We met face after face, giving CD after CD, cameras flashing when a familiar face appeared in the crowd.

"Hey guys! Mind if I grab a few pics?"

Dave shot up in surprise. "Clare! Uh, not at all, fire away!". Knowing this meant something to Dave, I put on my best grin. "Great! Got a new assignment. I'm covering your rise to fame" she said, looking at him. Oh yeah, she wants him. "A-hem!" I cleared my throat. "Oh, this is Alvin, Simon, and Theodore" he introduced us. My brothers said hi, while I stayed quiet. Wonder if she remembers her bad date. "Forgot you guys haven't officially met yet". Way to give a reminder. I gave him a look. He gave me one back. She angled the camera at us. Simon's head was below mine to my left while Theodore's was to my bottom right. I put bunny ears over their heads. 'Hah! They won't know what hit them!' I thought. She laughed and my grin grew wider.

"So Dave, I'm sorry about that night…" she started. I began to ignore them at that point. Until she said "Look at you now! You've got the career, fame, kids: you're like a family!".

"Don't say 'family' in front of Dave! It gives him gas! Like, _clear-the-room_ gas!" I said, plugging my nose.

"Does not!" he argued.

"He doesn't want a family" Theo half mumbled and half complained.

"Hey, why don't you guys go play, or raid the dessert table, or something" Dave cut, trying to change the subject. I waved my hand, dismissing him. "Don't take it personally, guys. Some people don't know a good thing when they've got it. Right Dave?" Clare said, winking at us before standing, giving Dave a look, and walking away. Dave stood back up and called to her, but gave up. I rolled my eyes before looking at Simon. He had a similar look. I leaned into him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around me.

I laughed before saying "No offense big guy: you suck at this". I could feel Simon slowly shaking his head too.

We decided after she left to follow Dave's suggestion: raid the dessert table. We thought packaged cookies were good: this? This was something three months ago we could never imagine. "Has anyone tried these chocolate meatballs?" Theo muffled. "I'll probably go into insulin shock...but it's _worth it!_" my mate replied. I hadn't eaten yet. I was just taking a real moment to compare where we used to be, to where we are now. No more crowded trees, no more fighting against other animals, no more cold hands or feet, no more worrying about having enough food...we were happy. I smiled as Simon dug into a green-frosted dessert while Theo dug into a yellow one. 'Ok, enough mush. Let's eat! Now, what to start with?' I thought looking around.

"Oh, a sweet, sweet molasses meal!" I said, climbing a spinning tower with fruit desserts. Ian walked up behind me. "Hey Al-ster! Love the song bro, up top!" he said, holding a hand up for me to high five. "Sup, playah!" I replied, hitting that high five. I brushed some crumbs off my shoulder as he spun the dish slowly. "See you're enjoying my little spread. Wait, what am I talking about, you probably eat like this all the time". Not true. I wish, but "Well, Dave says he doesn't want to spoil us" I thought outloud.

"Dude, you're a _rockstar!_ You're supposed to be spoiled!" also not what Dave says.

"I mean, you should be riding in limousines, private planes, and you _should_ be going to parties like this _every night_!"

"Really? Because Dave says we need our sleep" I replied.

"Look, this is hard to say: Dave's holding you back. I could be making you 20 large a day!" huh?

"Hm...is that a lot?"

"Yes. And, there's something else. No, you know what, I'm not gonna-ok I'll tell you! Behind your backs, Dave calls you…" he leaned in closer "...the _rats_" my eyes widened in surprise. And probably hurt. "Rats?" I replied, hoping I heard wrong. "Yeah, well…" I didn't really hear what else he said, looking down, trying not to cry. I blinked a few times. "...I mean, me? I consider you boys family" Ian said. I wasn't sure how long I ignored him, but it couldn't have been long. "If there's anything you need -anything at all- just give your uncle Ian a call, alright?" he soothed, kissing both my cheeks. I laughed nervously, hoping he didn't see me on the verge of tears. As he walked away, I wiped my eyes.

Simon hopped up to me and sniffed my cheeks. Even if he's our uncle, I don't think he liked him kissing my cheeks. Despite the fact he was covered in green frosting, I accepted his hug.

* * *

"Come on pal! You drive like my grandmother! Get a wheelchair! MOVE OVER!" I screamed.

Simon said something behind me before he called my name. "Alvin!"

"Can't help ya Si! I'm about to take the lead here!" I cried.

A week had passed since the party, and I felt kind of distant from Dave. Theo was in the kitchen, digging into the gift basket Uncle Ian gave with all our new toys. I was playing with the racing game while Simon was messing with some balloons. I heard Dave walk through the door, but paid little mind to it. What I did pay attention to was when Simon introduced the maid Uncle Ian hired for us.

"Uncle Ian hired us a housekeeper. She's also a misuse" I heard him pur out loud.

"I heard that Simon! Watch it!" I called behind me. I could also hear his chuckle.

"Come on! Move it or lose it pal! Get in the slow lane! Road hog!"

"Where'd you get that game?" Dave asked me.

"Uh, Uncle Ian. MOVE IT! Get some training wheels!"

That's when Dave walked over to the TV and shut it off. I threw off my hood. "What are you doing? I was about to beat my high score!" I complained. "Too bad. Where's Theodore?" I crossed my arms and glared at him as Theo perked up in the kitchen. I hopped onto the couch as he brought the whole basket Theodore was in. "Ok, meeting now!" he ordered. He sent our maid into another room. While Dave was about to rant, one of Simon's balloons fell near me. I grabbed it, knowing it was full of helium. While he started to talk about how hard our adjustment has been, I began breathing in some of the helium.

"...from a tree somewhere, and now you're…"

"**Major rock stars!**" I said, my voice now human sounding and low. My brothers jumped but tried not to laugh.

"Ok..whatever, but now that you're…"

"**Major rock stars!**" I said again, leaning on my knee. Dave made a grab for my balloon, but I let it go. We waited until all the helium was wasted before we continued.

"Doesn't mean you can have or do whatever you want!" He yelled.

"Well, Uncle Ian says we should always be happy" Simon replied.

"You know what? He's not your Uncle!" he argued, taking down the tangled balloons.

"He also, _David,_ said we should be making _$20 a day!_" I said, feeling smug.

"Well, you know what, you're making way _more_ than that! And because I care, I'm putting it all away for you guys! Just like storing nuts for the winter"

"Ah, winter's for losers!" I snapped. Simon set a hand on my back to calm me down. He knows how riled up I can get.

"Yeah, and shouldn't _we_ have a say in how to build our investment portfolio?" he asked. Truthfully, I didn't know what that meant, but I still agreed. We might be young in the eyes of, well, _everyone_, but we spent 9 years in the wild. If there's one thing we enjoyed about it, was freedom.

"Where is all this coming from? You guys are just kids!"

"Kids Dave? Or _Rats_?!" I snapped back at him. Simon crossed his arms next to me. He knows how much that hurts me. At this stage of our relationship too! Heck, one of the first things I said to him was a warning not to call us squirrels. Theo decided to barge in between us. "Well, Uncle Ian says we're family!"

"Well, if you _love_ 'uncle Ian' so much, and don't think _I'm_ looking out for you, WHY DON'T YOU GO LIVE WITH HIM?!" he shouted.

Dave hasn't yelled at us like that ever. I flinched back and froze. I heard him slam his bedroom door, but still didn't move. 'Does he...not like us anymore?' I looked to my mate, who looked just as hurt as me. Maybe we _did_ take it too far. He _has_ been taking care of us. Guilt rushed through me. We should apologize.

* * *

Theo woke us up in the middle of the night. "I found this under his bed. I think...I think it's for us…" he said. Simon turned on the light near us as he began to read it. "Dear fellas, I'm sorry but...you should go back to your home in the forest…" the feeling of tears hit me harder than I was expecting. "I guess...he really _does_ want us to go…" I looked to my mate. He looked upset for a second before he saw me. He then dropped his end of the letter and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't stop the silent tears from falling. Theo joined us, snifflinf every now and then. "No" Simon said. I turned my head to look at him. "We aren't going back to the forest. Not again. We should...we should call Uncle Ian". I nodded with the decision. He seemed to care enough about us.

By morning, we had our small things packed in some small suitcases Dave got us. We told Dave we understood he wanted us to go, and that Uncle Ian was coming to get us. It was probably the first quiet morning any of us had in awhile. Dave was quiet, but let us go. He watched over us as we left, and I couldn't look at him, afraid I would cry again. Simon sensed my sullen mood and let me lay down in his lap. "Well, if Dave thinks he'll be better off without us, maybe we will too. We should look on the bright side" he soothed. I nodded. Even if Dave doesn't want us, I still have my mate and my baby brother. I sat back up and hugged them both. "You're right Si. Maybe this will be better for us".

The ride was relatively quiet until we arrived back at Uncle Ian's mansion. Memories of when we first sang to Ian popped up, but I pushed them back. We grabbed our stuff and followed Ian to the door.

"Boys: Welcome to your new home" he said. Someone opened the door from the inside, and all I could see was the mounds of new toys everywhere. While it was a distraction, I felt instantly better. "Oh yeah! Daddy's home!" I said.

"Can we play with all this stuff?!" Theo cheered excitedly. I was half waiting for him to answer, and half still looking around in amazement.

"Sure, why not? It's your house" he replied, sounding totally chill.

I was still looking around, deciding what to play with first when Simon brought up rules. 'Gee, way to kill the mood'.

"Oh, I do have _one_ rule: that there are _NO_ Rules!"

I cheered! The amount of stuff I could break! Oh, this is going to be great!

* * *

The first thing I set up was my tiny guitar on a human sized speaker. I played a chord and my brothers flew off the couch. The entire house shook!

* * *

Simon was setting up some sort of tennis ball shooter from what I could tell. He told me and Theo to come see what he was doing. We had signs made to hold up when he does his 'thing'. Whatever that was. I watched as he swung in and was literally shot into the air! I lost sight of him at one point! That's when he belly flopped into the pool. Me and Theo clapped, and held up our signs. Theo had a 10. I had a 7.5 with some hearts on it. Ian had a dollar sign. Ha.

* * *

"wh-a! Wh-a! Prepare to taste the fury of my vengeance!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Don't make me laugh!"

My brothers were jumping on a trampoline and doing kung fu.

"Pray for a quick demise young chipmunk!" my mate said. Both were unaware of _my_ skill as I snuck around without them noticing. I was slowly moving to some Nerf shooters. Or whatever they were. "Ha! He! Who!" I cried, jumping on each of them. One flew in between my brothers. The other two hit a housekeeper with our milkshakes.

They prepared to fight me, but I reloaded and shot them again.

"Yo kung fu is no match for my rockets! HEEYYAH!" I said, while doing moves of my own. Suddenly I heard a sort of growling.

"Sneak attack!" my mate shouted in his fake low voice, remote controlling a car with Theo on it. I saw a rope attached to it and barely jumped off the falling table. I fell on my stomach with an 'oof!' before shooting up and trying to take the remote from my mate. "Hey, give me that!" I cried, starting a ferocious game of Tug-o-War between us two.

"You had a turn!"

"Who says you even _get_ a turn?!"

"Give me that _four eyes_!"

"Try and take it, _shortie_!"

"Let me have it!"

"Get your grimy paws off it!" he jerked me to the ground.

"I want it!"

"Scram!"

We argued at the window, but completely forgot Theo was _on_ the car. It drove by the window, Theo screaming wildly. We looked at each other. "Uh oh". I took the remote, secretly smiling, and we ran to the door. Too late because halfway there, Theo and the toy car flew over us and crashed into a table. We ran over there, freaking out. "Why didn't the airbags deploy?!" I asked, trying to spot any green. "Theodore! Don't go into the light!" My brother said. That's when Theo climbed out from behind the car.

His eyes spun for a second before he cheered "Let's do it again!"

"Awesome!"

Before we could, Uncle Ian walked up behind us. "Playing hard?" We all cheered before hopping into his piano. "Good. Because tomorrow, you start working hard. Coast to coast in five days" he said. "Well, Dave says touring is no life for a kid" Theo piped in. I looked at Ian, seeing what he had to say about it. "For a _normal_ kid. You guys are super stars!" I began to pretend to play a guitar. "Which reminds me: Simon, let's get rid of those boring glasses, and try on these super cool, in-the-now glasses". That gave me a weird feeling, when he took my mate's sight from him. I didn't like it.

"Oh my..oh!" he said, looking speechless when he put on a smaller version of his glasses on Simon.

"These would be great if I could see out of them" That made my weird feeling get worse. I didn't like that Ian just took my mate's sight from him. "Your eyes will adjust". Ian's dismissal made me feel even worse. I walked over and grabbed his arm. The glasses looked nice, but they didn't suit him. "Oh yeah, and can you two lovebirds keep the PDA down in public? Don't need the world giving you boys a hard time, now do we?" he also said. I felt a little hurt that he didn't want me and Simon to act like ourselves in public. "But, we always act like mates. Public or not!" I argued.

"Hey, I'm not telling you guys you can't be together. I honestly don't care who you like. I'm just saying there are some people out there who would be mean to you two if they found out that you guys are a couple while also brothers. You hear me?" I gave Simon a look, he couldn't see me back, but he also looked at me. "Al..alright Uncle Ian" I said. He smiled. "Good boys. Now, let's hit the road!" Theodore cheered and hopped down. I helped Simon down, but called shotgun. Ian's just looking out for us. But, why did it all feel so wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

* * *

The past week has been, in a word? AWESOME! We've been literally EVERYWHERE! We got to see the Atlantic ocean in New York, meet the crowds of Chicago, go down to Miami and enjoy some tropics, and anywhere else you can think of! Everyday we either got new photos taken of us, or recorded our new songs. I haven't really been into the songs that much, but Ian says it's what the people wanted, so I put up with it. Simon's eyes never adjusted to his new glasses. So it was no different than before we met Dave, where only I was initiating things. Even though Simon earned his role as the dominant one. I didn't like it anymore.

Right now the three of us are dead on our feet. We were helping to film some sort of animal food for some of our sponsors. I wasn't sure when we started recording, but I do remember when Ian blew an air horn to wake us up. I flew back, and looked for who was attacking. But no one was. I really needed a nap. We tried a couple more times before the directors finally told us we weren't 'into it' enough, and asked to reschedule. I was excited to go home and take a nap, but Ian told us previously we had to record a new song. I just yawned in response and laid my head on Simon's shoulder. Maybe I can catch a wink of sleep before we get there.

* * *

There was no way that was an hour already! I feel like I was asleep for only five minutes! Simon tightened his arm around me, and gave me a worried look. Years in the woods without sight, he could tell when I wasn't myself. I pressed my head to his in a 'I'm alright' sign. In truth, I felt like I could sleep for days and not get enough. Maybe hibernation has been playing with us as well. Ian snapped at us, saying something about PDA again. Me and Simon separated. It feels like we're being driven apart. When was the last time we even got to kiss? I don't know, time's all wonky because of how tired we are.

We were thrown the new music, once again not us at all, and we began to sing it.

_Don't stop, get it, get it,_

_Drop it like it's what you're made of!_

_Bring it back and,_

"Doon't stooop, get it, geeet it…" I yawned, slurring off the last verse. It had gone blurry on the paper. I could barely keep my eyes open. I felt something on my back, then a weight that was leaning on me. I threw my arm on Theodore's back to, hopefully stabilize myself. Didn't work. Slowly the weight brought me down with it, and I fell on top of Theodore. My body called itself off at that point.

How long we slept must have been longer than the car ride here, because I wasn't as drowsy when Ian walked through the door, three brown drinks in his hand. "...guys, guess what Uncle Ian brought you! Coffee!" he said. I blinked a little as Theo threw me off his back. "I love toffee!" he said. I sniffed a little. It smelled sweet. I heard more than I saw Simon stretch behind me. I rubbed an eye as he lifted me up on my two feet. "It's _coffee_ Theodore. _Coffee_. It's like a super cool, energy health drink with caramel, whipped cream, and _two_ pumps of chocolate. Enjoy" he said as he set each of the large drinks in front of us. I shoved Theodore away from mine. When he left, all three of us hopped on the top and began drinking.

It was the best drink I think I've ever had! The coffee was weird at first, but the chocolate, caramel, and whipped cream helped it. I didn't even finish it before the largest rush of energy hit my system. It was kind of scary how fast my heart began to beat, along with how shaky my body was getting. Unable to hold still, I shot forward onto the bar attached to the microphone and began swinging on it. "HERE WE GO!" I was talking so fast about not needing sleep, I don't even know what I said! I spun so fast around the bar that I lost grip and slammed into the glass in front of me. I didn't even feel it. I saw Ian face palm as I slid off. Theodore was jumping up like 7 feet at a time, repeatedly saying 'Toffee', while Simon was running on the walls.

I decided to join him. "WHOO!ICAN'TREMEMBERTHELASTTIMEIHADTHISMUCHENERGY!" I screamed. I was moving faster than my mate. I couldn't tell what was up, and what was down. I did know when I ran into Theodore, then us flying into Simon, and finally hitting the floor. I think the coffee was dying down. I didn't have the need to run on the walls anymore, but I was still shaking with energy. I just began doing flips and cartwheels, singing some weird song I came up with on the spot. I sounded like I was two again. "Ok boys, clearly Uncle Ian gave you _too_ much energy. So…" Ian said while walking in. Simon grabbed me, and held me still against his back. But I just couldn't sit still. "...I'm going to take you to a nearby park for a couple minutes, so you can burn off some of that energy, ok?".

Simon and Theo said yes, while I broke free and ran ahead. They followed shortly after. I did some parkour on the way there, unable to wait. When we got there, Ian sat on his park bench and instantly fell asleep with his magazine on his face. The three of us were left to our own devices. Theodore met some kids who wanted to play with him, and left to go over there. With how he was naturally slower as a chipmunk, he was equally matched with those six year olds. I was just about ready to start a high speed game of tag with my mate, when he threw me on his shoulder and ran us into a nearby tree. I was squealing all the way. It's been forever since me and him had some time alone. Mating on it's own was it's own breed, but while chocked full of caffeine? I was about to find out how much of a new beast_ that_ was.

Simon _slammed_ me into the back of the tree. I still didn't feel that. His glasses were long gone, and he was laying sloppy kisses all over me. I was half moaning, half giggling the whole time. I gripped the fur on the back of his head and neck as I pulled him into just as sloppy of a kiss. If we didn't need our hoodies for later, I'm sure Simon would have torn it in half to get to me. He lifted me up by my butt, and grinded our bodies together. I have missed this beyond anything in the world.

* * *

Once the caffeine wore off, I began to feel all the injuries I didn't before. The bruise on the back of my head from when Simon slammed me into the back of the tree, the stinging of my cheek from when I flew into the glass back at the studio, and all the pain of over-mating. 'Overdid it' was a massive underestimate. I was still shaking from the exertion of mating. How much we mated in that short amount of time, I don't think either of us really knew. But I did know that everything _hurt!_ "Si?" I whispered. He licked my cheek. "Hmm?". I hissed as I turned onto my side. "Remind me to never mate while on caffeine again". He sat up in alarm. "Oh gosh, Alvin, did I…" I pecked his lips to calm him. "Relax. You didn't hurt me. We just overdid it. I think…". My previous exhaustion began to come back tenfold.

My mate relaxed as I said this, but guilt was still clear on his face. "Hey, if you were hurting me, I would have made it well known to you. And probably everyone out there" I mumbled on his chest. He seemed to accept that comment, and kiss my cheek. "I suppose a little nap couldn't hurt" he mumbled with me. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I heard outside "Boys! We need to get back to the studio!". Me and my mate shared a collective groan. We needed to sleep. That coffee didn't do much to help us. While Ian wasn't looking, me and Simon climbed out of the tree, fully dressed again. The tree got really warm from the two of us in there, and coming outside to the winter air woke us up. I shook the chills from my body.

Simon wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his body. Right now he had one of his cases where he was really warm instead of cold. I took advantage of that. "Oh, there you boys are! Me and little Theodore were just getting worried". One look at our baby brother, and you could tell he spent most of his energy too. Maybe Dave was right. Maybe this isn't a life for a kid.

* * *

_Can't stop, don't me, gonna get punk'd!_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_Come and get Munk'd with the Chipmunks._

_What, what?_

_Come and get Munk'd with the Munks!_

_Let me hear you say!_

_Come and get Munk'd with the Chipmunks._

_What, what?_

_Come and get Munk'd with the Munks!_

_Go, go!_

_Come and get_…

"Hey, hey, stop!" Ian said, walking into our rehearsal. I huffed in air, feeling ridiculous in these silver fur. "Come on guys! We need more energy, more dry ice, more WOW! We're the CHIPMUNKS for crying out loud!" He boomed to us all. I hopped forward, still catching my breath. "This is absurd! I feel like P-Diddy with fur!" I said, grabbing the silver jacket. "And to be fair, these new songs don't really sound like...us" Simon said behind me. So he noticed that too. "Well, do you know what _I_ think? I think the new direction is _perfect_! It's all about 'today's edge'". Theo, still catching his breath, decided to quote Dave again. "Well, Dave said it was all about the music". Ian did _not_ like that.

"_Dave always said ble ble ble_, well you know what?! Dave, Dave, Dave, _Dave_'s not here! Ok? It's me! _Cool_ Uncle Ian!" Me and my mate shared a look. I don't think either of us though he was really 'cool' anymore. He doesn't take care of us, not like Dave did. He just gives us whatever we want, and expects us to do as he says. Ian went away to talk to a dancer while I turned to look at my brothers. This wasn't good for us. All the work, the lack of sleep, the constant busy schedule. We needed a break, but he wouldn't give us one. But there also wasn't anywhere for us to go. Simon was talking to Theodore as I saw Ian walk off on the phone. I followed him to see who he was talking to.

It sounded almost like he was talking to Dave. When he got off the phone, I decided to ask. I really hope it was; I miss him. A lot. "Uh, Ian. Was that...Dave?" I asked, not realizing how hopeful it sounded when it came out. He slowly stepped back to me. "Uhh, yes. Yes it was. He just wanted to let you know that he's happy; he's doing great, and he's really, really happy". I barely noticed my brothers jumping up behind me within my cloud of disappointment. Theo almost knocked me on the drum when he hopped forward. Simon caught me, as I fell back. "And, is he coming to the show?" Theo asked, just as hopefully. I stared at him, this moment about to make or break me. "You know what? Here's the thing: I sent him tickets, and he sent them back! Yeah, I guess he's busy and all". I whimpered quietly as I looked down. Not quiet enough for Simon not to hear me though. He rubbed his head on mine.

"Hey, what's with the long, furry faces? We're gonna have fun! A nice, big show!". I bit my lip, hoping it would stop trembling. "Tell you what, you like deep tissue massage? I know a guy. Let me call my guy". Somehow that didn't make me feel better. He got us a massage before, and it made me uncomfortable. The only person I like touching me like that was Simon. He was annoyed for days that he couldn't get the massager's scent off me. Ian wouldn't let us get close like that to each other. At the mention of a massage, Simon held me closer. Ian was already gone, so we couldn't tell him otherwise.

* * *

We were finally back 'home' for the first time in weeks. It was nice having my own room, but there was too much privacy. I'm so used to cuddling up with Simon, Theodore right next to me. That's how we spent winters in the woods, and it was too lonely sleeping like that. I took off the covers of my custom red blanket, and hopped off the human sized bed. Looking through the hall, I didn't see anyone. I began to creep my way across the hall to where my mate's room was. I snuck in and saw him jerk up. Doesn't look like he could sleep either. "Alvin?" he called out quietly. I ran over to his bed and hopped on. He didn't move, but waited for me to come over. "I couldn't sleep. It's too...lonely on my own" I told him. He nodded, seeming to know how I felt. He opened his arms for me.

That simple gesture gave me that butterfly feeling in my stomach. I came closer to him and got under his custom blue comforter. He wrapped his arms around me and laid us back. "Yeah. This is better" he mumbled, holding me close. He began licking me. My guess is because I smelt like the newest massager Ian hired for us. I just let him do his thing, basking in the warmth only Simon could give. It wasn't long before Theodore snuck in our room as well. "I had a nightmare. Ian wouldn't let me sleep with him" he said. I could tell he was crestfallen. "Why don't we all go out and get some air?" Simon said. I liked the idea. This place wasn't home. Sure the toys and space were nice, but it wasn't...us. I nodded. But something didn't feel right as I watched Simon put on his mock glasses.

"You guys head out. I wanna grab something real quick" I said. Simon nodded, and took Theo out his window, to the roof. I ran downstairs into the kitchen. I hopped on an island that had a few drawers on it. I opened a few until I found what I was looking for. Simon's old glasses. The ones he could see out of. They were a little bent in the middle, but I fixed that really quick. I put them in my hoodie as I made my way to the roof, where my brothers were. Simon got up to greet me. "What were you going to get?".

I didn't answer. I just took off his mock glasses, and threw them over the side of the building. I could faintly hear them break at the bottom. Pulling out his real glasses, I put them on his face, cupping his cheek after. I watched as his eyes de-glazed, and he focused on me. I smiled sadly. "There. That's better" I said. He set his forehead on mine, holding my hands. Not letting go of his right hand, we walked over to where Theo was sulking. I looked up at the sky as we sat down. I noticed Simon looking at everything slowly. I suppose he never got a good look at the night sky before. I set my head on his shoulder. But just as quickly jerked it back up when Theo spoke to us. "Guys? I wanna go home". Tears flashed my eyes when he said 'Home'. I did too. But we're _supposed_ to be home. Here.

"What do you mean? You_ are_ home" Simon said, his voice breaking at first. He set a paw on Theo's shoulder, but Theo shoved it off. "No! I mean, _home_ home. You know! With Dave…" he said softly. I took a shaky breath, hating how difficult life was right now. "B..but Theodore! Come on! Wake up and smell the toffee! Dave...doesn't even..._want_ us" I admitted. I blinked my eyes, trying not to cry. Simon held me closer and tried to hush me. "He doesn't even want to come to our show…" The three of us just held each other. We all wanted to go back. But Dave didn't want us, so we had nowhere to go. Simon kissed my head and laid his on top of mine. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

We each had a turn trying to sing while the doctor put a Popsicle stick on our tongues. If we were supposed to be singing stars, no one would have been able to tell with how spent our voices were. Talking hurt sometimes from how strained my voice was. I think my brothers were the same. Simon coughed when he tried singing, and Theo sounded like a choking bird. "You three sound like you've been gargling nails" the doctor said. She was nice. I sat down, feeling tired again. None of us slept well last night. _Again_. "Well Doctor? Is it bad?" I asked. She smiled and scratched the back of my head. "No, not now at least. You three just need a long break". I smiled tiredly. I could agree with that. She walked out of the room to talk with Ian.

I coughed a little, my voice stinging. I decided to do something other than sit here, so I went over to the mirror and played around with my look. Simon was checking out Theodore's throat when Ian walked in, knocking _after_ he opened the door. "Knock knock!" he announced. "So guys, I just talked to the doctor, and I don't feel right sending you out like this" he said, shaking his head. "So, are you going to cancel the show?" Theo asked. I looked at him through the mirror. "No. No, then I'd have to give everyone their money back. No, what I'm talking about is having you guys _lip sing!_" he said.

I turned around to look at him this time. "Isn't that like cheating?" Simon said. I'm surprised Ian hasn't noticed his old glasses yet. Goes to show how much he pays attention to us. Ian fixed his jacket as he argued why it wasn't like cheating. I fixed some of the fur on my head as he said this was like 'helping'. "Yeah, all the superstars do it" he went on. "You just need to make sure you mouth the words exactly like we recorded them. Otherwise people will know".

"That we're cheating" Simon finished.

"No!" Ian said after inhaling greatly.

While I didn't like it as much as they did, what else were we supposed to do? "Guys, what other choice do we have?" I said to them, hopping onto the chair in front of me. "See, that's the spirit! That's why he's the one with the letter". That I didn't like. But at this point, I just wanted him to leave. He told us to tighten up, mouth the words, and ended with a false "I love you" before closing the door. I sighed. This just kept getting worse and worse. Simon looked at me with his arms crossed. "What?"

"Yeah, thanks for sticking up for us" he snapped.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, I just wanted him out of here. Can you blame me?". Simon's look softened after a moment, and he walked over to me. He pressed his face to mine. This was a very intimate gesture for us chipmunks. It stands for love and care, and means that he's here. "No. I can't. Let's just get this over with" He mumbled, pulling away. I nodded as he fixed my hair. I looked over at Theodore. He had a soft smile on his face. "Man, I can't wait to have a mate" he said. We all laughed. Then coughed.

* * *

_You know you got it made when you drop an Escalade_

_For the drop top, iced out, rocks hot_

_Dropping dollars, ladies holler, hey_

_Gotta get that cream_

_You know you got it made when they setting a parade_

_When you drop down, write a cheque in town_

_All just for one day_

_Gotta get that cream_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

_(Whoa, don't you know that's how they roll?)_

"Roll! Roll! Roll!"

_(Can you get down with the)_

_Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks _

"Baby, you know"

_Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks_

_How we roll_

_Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks _

"Baby, you know"

_Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks_

"How we roll"

_How we roll, _

"Come on, can you feel it?"

_How we roll, _

"Yeah, yeah come on"

"Here's Theodore!"

_**You know you're here to stay when you're always getting paid**_

_**And you don't stop, never, no, it won't stop**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**Gotta live the dream, Kick it Simon!**_

_You know you're here to stay when you hear they think you hit_

_'Cause we gots its, everybody fetch it_

_Got nothing to say_

_So we live the dream_

"Whoa! Whoa! Who!"

_(Whoa, don't you know that's how they roll?)_

"Roll! Roll! Roll!"

_(Can you get down with the)_

_Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks _

"Baby, you know"

_Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks_

"How we roll"

_Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks _

"Baby, you know"

_Funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks_

"How we roll"

_How we roll, _

"Come on, can you feel it?"

_How we roll, _

"Yeah, yeah, come on!"

"Break it down now..."

_Oh, ohhh, haaa, ohhh, oh, ohhh, haaa, oh, ohhh_

"Whoa-oh-ooo-whoa-oh-oo-whoa-oh-oh!

Oh-oo-oh-whoa-oo-ooo!

Whoa-oh-ooo-whoa-oh-ooo!

Baby, it's how we roll!"

"ALVIIIIN!" I heard from the crowd as I lip sang. I jumped in shock, ignoring the fact I was supposed to be pretending to sing, and turned around to look for the owner of that voice. When I spotted Dave, I was beyond elated. "DAVE!" I cheered. Simon and Theodore must have hear him too because they were right behind me. I pointed him out them. "He's here!", "It's Dave!" they said. I thought for a second. The lip singing, the lack of sleep, our exhausted voices. I was done with Ian. I wanted to go home.

So I got rid of the microphone set on my head, and threw them off with joy! "WHOOO!" I began to wave at him. The crowd noticed and began booing. I honestly didn't care if everyone thought we were frauds, I wanted to go home. I began to tear off my ridiculous silver outfit. It made me too overheated. "Alvin! What are you doing?!" Simon cried as I stripped down in front of everyone. "I am sending a message to our _dear, old_ Uncle Ian!" I said crossing my arms. Simon smiled and started to tear off his outfit. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Theo followed next. "Me too!". My brothers leaned into me as the crowd 'booed'. I looked on proud for a second before I thought of reaking some havoc. "Come on guys!" I cried, jumping out of my stupid shoes.

I jumped onto one of the cameras, and hung upside down. "Hey Ian! Kiss my furry cheeks!" I said into the speaker. I hopped off with another cheer. I could hear Simon messing with the pianos and Theodore with the drums. Simon then went to the three women at the microphone. Me and Theo followed him. "Are you ready to ROCK!" he said, saying 'rock' into the microphone. We all jumped on the stands, lowering the mics down. "Turn it up girls!" I heard my mate say. "I can still hear you Simon!" I said with a smile. He blew me a kiss. I stuck my tongue out at him. After that, we played around with the dancers.

"Alvin! Simon! Theodore!" We heard Dave at the stage. "Come on guys, we're go home!" he said. We all skidded to a stop to listen. "I like _that _plan!" I said. We tried to run forward, but the curtain fell in front of us. Simon snapped an arm out in front of me to stop me from getting stuck under the weight of the curtain. We heard from our left Ian shout "Get them!". I watched as some large guys with yellow shirts charged us. "Look out!" I cried, running in one direction. "RUN!" I cried again, narrowly missing a guy who dived at me. I hopped onto a light stand with multiple lights. This one guy kept trying to grab me at each light. "Einiey, Miniy, Miniey, Moe, Miss a chipmunk, cause you're slow!" I said as he tried to whack me off with a mic stand. I stopped at the very top light and shined it right on your eyes. "Yippy ki yay Mama sita!". I laughed as I got away.

I saw Theo rolling a drum into one guy who was chasing him. And Simon lured the guy chasing him to a spot where a heavy bag fell on his head. That's when Dave showed up. Followed closely by two guards, but he was _there_, and that's all that mattered to me. "Dave!" We all cried, me skidding to a halt next to my brothers. I was about to run over to him, but a sharp pain emerged from my tail. "Ouch!" All three of us said. I looked back to see a foot stepping on my tail. I looked up and saw Ian. He picked us up, his grip on my tail like iron. "Hey! Put us down!". We all fought our hardest as he tried to put us in...a cage! "You boys better study your french, because we're going to Paris!".

"Oh come on, I just had my tail redone!" I shouted, trying to throw him off. Did nothing. He finally just shoved us in there, causing me to scream a little from the force. Simon was on me in a second, seeing if I was hurt. I held my tail, it possessing a thudding pain, but I pushed it aside. It wasn't seriously hurt. "Hey! Let us out of here!" I cried over and over. It was no use. I groaned. We were _so close_! So close to going home. I should have seen this coming, of _course_ Ian didn't _actually_ care about us! He was just using us for money. I banged on the bar once as the security guy set our cage down. Simon was looking at my tail. After the security guy left, I jumped on the bars and shouted "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!".

Simon pulled me off. "They just _did_ take us alive Alvin" he snapped. I groaned, feeling no better about our situation. "It's a _figure_ of _speech_ Simon! Instead of criticizing me, why not use your big brain to think of a way out!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes and pecked my lips. "Dear brother, what 'smart one' would I be if I didn't know how to get us out of here?" I raised an eyebrow. He adjusted his glasses, and stuck his arms out of the cage, messing with something. That's when we all hear a click, and the door opened up. "Wow, cool!" Theodore commented. I jumped out after they did, but as they went into the dressing room for their hoodies, I looked down at the fake chipmunk dolls I was standing on. Ian wants some talking chipmunks? Fine, he can have these ones! I stuffed three in there and closed the cage.

That's when I followed my brothers into the dressing room. Simon was holding my hoodie, looking for me. He almost instantly spotted me when I came in. When I finally had my hoodie on, Simon pressed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss. When we pulled apart, he pressed his face to mine, for the second time today. "We're going home". I nodded. "Uh, guys? Not that it's not a cute moment, but we'll miss Dave if we don't hurry" Theo said. I looked back at Simon for a second. His grin matched mine as we ran out the back, and into the parking lot. It was still cold out, it being January, but it didn't take long to find Dave's old, red car.

"Guys!" Theo cried. One of the windows were down just enough for us to fit in. Theo had a little trouble, but still got in. I pulled my brothers in for a group hug. We were going home. To our _real_ home. "Come on guys, let's surprise him!" I whispered, hopping into the back of the car. Seconds later, Dave shot into the car and sped off. I heard him mumbling "come on, come on" and struggled not to laugh. I nodded to Simon and Theodore. We hopped onto the table next to him. "Step on it Dave! You're losing 'em!" I said, giving some of my driving experience. He slowly looked at us, and I shot him an excited grin. He instantly stepped on the breaks, causing all three of us to fall forward. We got back up again, just as quickly though.

He looked amazed, but was smiling nonetheless. "How...how did you guys…." he said, pointing back. "We're talking chipmunks Dave. We can get out of a cat-carrier. It's not even hard to do" Simon explained. I gave him a smug look. He silently laughed. "You came back for us!" Theo exclaimed in his own wonder. I dropped my smug look, and looked at him with my own wonder. "Well...of course I came back, we're a family!" he replied. We all gasped. "Holy nuts!" I exclaimed. "What?" he asked in confusion. "Um, am I going _crazy_, or did he just say family?" I asked my brothers. They all looked excited. Dave seemed to drop some sort of face. "I know, but…..I...really missed you guys" he said. "I missed you too Dave!" Theodore said, breaking out of our small group to hug him.

Simon followed suit, softly agreeing. Then I was suddenly the last on left on the seat. "So did Alvin. He's just..._too cool_ to admit it" Simon said, giving me a look. "Yeah, too _macho_" Theo followed. They all looked at me, and it was suddenly 10 times harder to say something. I faked a cough. "M..missed you too!" I coughed into my arm. "Ugh, sorry. Had some sentimentality in my throat" I said, clearing my throat. I tried again, but my voice broke. Stupid throat. "Well, I..hey! Who are you to judge me! I missed Dave! I'll scream it from the rooftops! I Love you Dave!" I said. 'Smooth Alvin. _Real_ smooth'. Simon was silently chuckling, and Theodore was shaking his head.

Dave had a look of his own. "Come here" he said. I climbed up onto his chest. That's when I realized how close I was to an actual steering wheel. "Hey Dave?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow in response. "Now can I steer? Oh, please, please, please?" His face went flat and he looked straight forward. "Oh, I've always wanted to work the windshield wipers!" Simon commented. "Oh, can I beep the horn?" Theo added. Dave just smiled and gestured forward. "Have at it boys". I jumped onto the wheel, slipping once, but was fine right after. Simon messed with the wipers while Theo beeped the horn.

"I'm a good beeper!"

"Hey, save some horn for the rest of us!" Simon said.

Dave was driving too slow for my taste. "Come on Dave! Go faster!" I complained. "Not with you steering" he replied. "Dave, you drive like a sleepy, old bear!" I commented. "Ok Alvin, that's enough" he said. "Enough of what? Being awesome?" I argued. "Alvin, I said that's enough", "Look Dave, no paws! Whoohoo!" I cheered. He finally had enough and grabbed the wheel. "Ok boys, go sit down". I laughed. It was good to be back. Dave buckled us up and drove us home. Out of nowhere, a thought hit me and I began laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Dave asked. "Oh nothing. Just wondering if Ian noticed anything yet" I said between giggles. Simon and Theo laughed themselves.

* * *

When Dave opened the door to the house, I nearly cried in relief. It was clean and vacant of all our old toys. Just home. I dramatically fell onto the rug. "Remind me never to leave this house again". Simon looked down onto me. "What if we move?"

"Then _you_ guys can leave"

"What if there's a fire?"

"Still not leaving"

"What if I told you I found someone I liked better?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Hmm, I don't know. I really liked that girl who had the blue dress on stage. I might still have her number". I growled possessively. "Why you…" I tackled him to the ground. He began laughing like mad. I finally shoved him to the ground and ran. "Hey, get back here!"

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Dave got up to get it. We had spread out a plate of toaster waffles and an unopened bottle of champagne. We knew Clare was coming over tonight. She wanted to see how we were doing. "Hi Clare!" We all said. "Hey guys" she said, just as cheerfully. Dave huffed. "Hope you like toaster waffles" he told her. Simon and Theodore pushed the bucket of ice and the champagne I was on forward. "And for us classy chipmunks, a bit o' bubbly!" I said. Clare laughed while Dave smiled. I tried to pop the cork off, but not a chipmunk's strong suit. "Come on, stupid cork! Doesn't WHOA!" I shouted as I fell back. Simon caught me, bridal style, and pecked my cheek. I didn't see what happened, but I heard some glass break.

Dave and Clare flinched back. I jumped back up. "Ha ha, o..oops?" I said nervously. Dave gave me his wide eyed look that meant he was mad. "You know what? Not going to say it" he said, calming down with a clap of his hand. "Uh oh" I said, watching as the champagne didn't stop pouring onto the floor. "Good grief" my mate said, rubbing the junction between his eyes. I saw Clare give Dave a look. "Still not gonna say it?" she questioned. Dave gave a strained smile. "Nope. Still not gonna say it". That's when there was some sparking and the power went out. Simon pulled me back on instinct. "Ok. I'm gonna say it". Dave finally gave. I braced my ears

"ALLLVIIIIN!"

"OOK!"


	4. Extra 1

**EXTRA**

* * *

"Simon?" I whispered. He didn't do anything, still dead asleep. It was in the middle of the night. He was mad at me. Both of my brothers were. Of the worst days I've ever had? Today would make top five. I was bored and tried to help them both with whatever they were doing. Theodore was learning how to bake with Clare. She had started to come over and watch us while Dave was out. I asked to help, and she initially let me. It was going fine until Theodore stepped on my tail while holding the cake batter. I reacted how any animal would: I yelped and moved my tail back. But by moving my tail, Theo had slipped and fell off the table. Along with the cake batter. It fell all over him and the floor. I laughed in good humor, thinking we could start over, but Theo took it the wrong way. _"You did that on purpose!" _ he said.

I told him he stepped on my tail, and it was an accident. I said we could start over, but he yelled at me to leave him alone. Definitely a mood damper. I sulked for a while when I decided to check on my mate. Dave brought him home a science kit thing to play with, and he's been at it every waking moment. He said there wasn't much for me to do with him, but I could hang around. Only, he said I wasn't aloud to touch anything. I agreed and decided to rant, but then noticed he wasn't paying attention to a word I said. I groaned and went to leave when I noticed one of his things wasn't plugged in. I told him about it and he half mumbled half snapped at me to fix it. So I did, but last minute he told me to stop. It was too late. Something started bubbling. Another thing started steaming. I was confused, but didn't have time to mull it over before Simon dived at me and threw us off the coffee table.

From behind the couch, you could hear an explosion. Not like _explosion_ explosion, but something definitely broke. When we got back up on the table, a few of Simon's glass containers were shattered, and whatever was in them was splattered all over the coffee table. I winced at every new thing I saw messed up, or destroyed. _"Um...at least no one's hurt?" _I tried. Simon was quiet for a while. I decided to try and help clean up, picking up glass shards, but my mate yelled at me, anger I hadn't seen before. He told me _"Go away Alvin! You already caused enough trouble!"_. Hearing that from him got me really upset. I set down the glass I had picked up and left. Whatever was previously in the glass tubes was on my paws, and after a while they started to burn. Even after I washed them. I didn't mention it to anyone. I didn't think they'd care.

When Dave came home, I had long since locked myself in our room-to-be. I expected him to shout my name from the tree tops, like he always did, but he just tried to get me to come out. I didn't. I spent a few hours just crying on my bed. I unlocked the door sometime after I finished sobbing, and just fell back in my bed. Simon and Theo came in at one point. Neither tried to talk to me. I knew sleeping with my mate was a no tonight. I slept for awhile, but my paws wouldn't stop burning. I got up to find the package of Simon's kit to check the ingredients, but it was long gone. Which is here I was now. Trying to wake Simon up in hopes he could tell me what to do. "Si!" I tried harder. He swat my paw away, causing me to flinch. Both from mental and physical pain. "Go away Alvin!". I wanted to say what was wrong, but words wouldn't come out.

I decided to leave him alone. Maybe it wouldn't help my paws, but Simon clearly wouldn't care. I slid off his bed and decided to go to Dave. It took me a while because I didn't crawl on all fours, but I made it. Climbing wasn't any easier. "Dave?" I asked. Not wanting to get whatever was on my hands on his face, I brushed my tail on his cheek. "Dave" I called again. He woke up. "Oh, Alvin. Thought you were Theodore". I closed my paws, the burning intensifying. I hid them in my armpits. "What's wrong?" He asked, voice a little horse from sleep. "Well...you know how Simon's kit blew up earlier?". He gave a little nod. "B..before Simon yelled at me, I tried to help clean up. I got some stuff on my paws. I washed it off, but my paws started to burn. They haven't stopped burning. I tried waking Simon up to see if he knew why, but he just told me to go away".

Dave blinked, then moved to get up. I hopped off his chest. I stepped in his open palm as he turned on a lamp near his bed. "Ok, let me see them". I held open my burning paws, hissing at the cold air. Dave blinked a little, and used a finger to move my small paw. "Was the liquid hot when you touched it?". I shrugged. "I just picked up some glass shards that were laying around. They weren't hot". He looked at me. "Alvin, haven't I told you not to pick up broken glass?" he gave me a stern, but soft look. I looked down. "I was just trying to help" I nearly sobbed. I've been yelled at enough today. I don't need to add Dave to the list. What I didn't expect was for Dave to lift me to his shoulder, and rub my back. "I know Alvin". He didn't say anything else. I gripped his shirt, and nuzzled into his shoulder. I haven't had a good day.

I was vaguely aware of Dave getting up and bringing me to the bathroom. I sat down on the cold counter top as he pulled out his first aid kit. I began to feel worried. "Are my paws bad?" I asked. Dave still looked asleep, but he didn't look worried. "No, just some chemical burns. From what, I don't know. Simon's the only one who can answer that, but I have something to help". I watched as he pulled out a small pouch, and as he opened it up. He squeezed a little bit of clear gel on his finger, and moved it over to me. "It might sting, but put this on wherever it's burning". I scooped a little on my paw. He was right. It stung. _A lot!_ I whimpered a little, but continued to coat my paws.

Dave left to get scissors for something, so I just massaged my paws. It helped wherever I touched for a second, then it would burn again. 'Wonder if my brothers will notice?' I thought. I wasn't around most of today, so they wouldn't have, but they might tomorrow. I studied the marble on the counter while I waited for Dave to come back. When he did, I watched as he cut up some gauze. Strips about my size. "Do you know how to wrap this on?". I nodded. Since my biological parents left me as the 'Munk-in-Charge', they taught me how to deal with injuries in the wild. I grabbed each strip, and began wrapping each paw. With how tight I put it, the stinging grew, but I ignored it.

Dave just sat and watched. "You look like you've done this before" he said suddenly. I looked at him and smiled tiredly. "Yeah. Can't expect living in the woods for a few years to go smoothly. Had a few spider bites here and there. Got a few nasty splinters. A thorn every once in a while. You know the deal" he huffed. "I suppose you probably were left in charge after your parents left, huh?". I nodded. Ironic how he said what I had previously thought. "Yeah. Since Simon was born with bad eyes, and Theodore was always nervous, they relied on me to take care of them. No pressure at a week old, am I right?". I saw him huff. He rubbed my back. "Well, I'd say you did a good job taking care of them". I smiled at him and held his hand. He picked me up and carried me to our unfinished bedroom.

"We'll talk about what happened tomorrow. For now, try and get some sleep". I yawned in response. He tucked me in and left. Not before saying goodnight. My paws had just about stopped burning. I played with the cut gauze for a second before closing my eyes to sleep. I needed it.

* * *

I slept in pretty late. Dave left for work again, but Clare wasn't here. She probably had work of her own. I did my usual routine in the morning. Bathroom, teeth, ect. But I was debating on a shower. I've been cleaning like normal, but a warm shower also sounded nice. Dave showed us the ropes of the shower when he took us in officially. While I'll always clean myself with my tongue, it doesn't hurt to soak in water for a while. On my way to the kitchen, I bumped into Simon. The shock of guilt was a very unpleasant hit in the morning. I avoided his eyes, and mumbled an apology. I didn't wait to see his reaction before rushing ahead to the kitchen. From here, I could see Theodore eating in the living room, watching Spongebob. I picked at a granola bar as quietly as I could. I didn't want to bother anyone today.

I watched with Theodore from the table. I could see Simon join him on the couch. A part of me wanted to go down there and sit with them, but I kept my body glued on the table. I cracked a smile every once in a while to how dumb the show was, but my overall mood didn't change. 'Yeah, a shower sounds nice right now'. Knowing I couldn't finish the _human_ sized granola bar, I closed the wrapping around it, and made my way to our room to get some new clothes. Dave told us that we need to change our hoodies every day to keep them clean. I thought it was a lot of work at first, but thinking about it now, humans don't clean themselves with their tongue. I grabbed a new hoodie that was on the dresser next to my bed when arms wrapped around me. I flinched, not expecting Simon to be intimate with me so soon.

"Oh, hey Si" I said, choosing not to look at him. I knew if I looked at him that I'd cry, and I didn't really want to cry again. He kissed my cheek before he started to talk. "I'm sorry about what I said Alvin". I stopped what I was doing and stood there, guilt flooding me. Why was _he_ apologizing? "I really liked that set, and was just mad it got ruined. You don't need to avoid me". I still didn't look at him. "It was my fault though" I mumbled. He sighed and turned me to face him. "Alvin, I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying. You asked me to plug in the hotplate and I said yes. It's not your fault, I was just mad and took it out on you. I'm sorry" he explained. He was right. Didn't make me feel better, but he was right. I just nodded. "Ok".

"Hey!" he said, stopping me from attempting to leave. It would have been fine had he not grabbed my paw. The added pressure cause the pain to flare back up again. "Ah!" I had yelped before I could stop myself. I snatched my paw back, rubbing it. I just _had_ to make my injured paws that more obvious, didn't I? I didn't see Simon's face, but I did see him grab both of my paws like they were fragile glass. "What…" he mumbled. I sighed, knowing I had to explain. Why I was hesitating, I didn't know. "Yesterday, I tried to help clean up the broken glass. There must have been some sort of chemical stuff on it. Dave said they weren't badly burned, but he had me wrap them up anyways" I said quietly. I don't know why, but I was expecting him to yell at me again.

I passed a few glances at him. He just looked hurt, like I told him I had cheated on him or something. "Oh Alvin…" he said, pulling me into a hug. I waited a second before I relaxed into it. It felt good being able to hug him without thinking he was mad at me. Just to reassure him, I said "You don't need to be mad at yourself. I should have thought about grabbing broken glass covered in unknown chemicals with my bare hands before doing it". He didn't say anything in reply to that, he just mumbled "How did I not notice...". I got confused before I realized he was mad at himself for not knowing I was hurt sooner. I rolled my eyes. "You would have had you woken up last night, but it's fine. Nothing serious, I promise". He sighed, hints of frustration in it. I broke the hug.

I set my head on his. We stood there for a while, just silently apologizing to each other. Until I said "If it's all the same to you, I'm going to take a shower". I broke away from him. Buuuut, he stopped me, _yet again_. This time he grabbed my waist and pressed his lips to mine. On instinct, I melted into it. Sometime in the kiss, I set a bandaged hand on his cheek. It still baffles me how I lose track of everything else when we kiss. It's like he has some sort of power. When we stopped, I looked into my mate's sapphire eyes. "Can I join you?". I huffed. Typical. "Is this your guilt talking, or you?" I gave him a steady look before I found myself lifted off my feet. Bridal style. "Maaybe. Besides, I'm in the mood for some redemption". He replied softly. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, cause it's all about what _you_ want" I teased. "One, you've never turned me down before, two, you never _could_ turn me down, and three, _I'm in charge_".

I think he figured out that those three words are a turn on for me. Everytime he says it, I blush madly and get suddenly shy. He set me down by the bedroom door. "I'll meet you there. I'm going to grab some clothes too". He pat my butt before running off. I just looked at him, a mix of love and frustration, and happiness. A weight left my shoulders. I shook my head before running across the hall. Somehow he just made me love him. I set my hoodie on the floor and started the water. For whatever reason, the water always started cold before warming up. I took off my current hoodie and had a body shiver. I had gotten used to the extra warmth of my hoodie that now it was off, I was colder. Simon hopped inside a few seconds later, shutting and locking the door.

I smiled at him before checking the water again. It was still cold. I turned the warm handle a little farther. The cold water made the air around me cooler, so I wasn't incredibly surprised that I shivered again. I turned to hop down and properly greet Simon, expecting him to be waiting on the floor. What I was _not _expecting was for him to be _right behind me_! "Ack!" I shouted, falling back from the sudden scare. Simon tried to save me, but I was too far into the fall and just ended up pulling him down with me. "Whoa!" I vaguely heard before hitting the ice cold water. The drain was plugged, so the water was pooled up and saved us from hitting the tub floor. I was up as quickly as I was down.

"Holy Nuts! This is freezing!" I said, trembling. My mate splashed up next to me. "G..Geeze Alvin, I know I m..make you _in the mood_, but I didn't know you n..needed cold water to take care of yourself" he said. I kicked more water at him. "And you say _I'm_ cocky!". He laughed and shivered in response. I hopped over to where the water was running, and found the water at the perfect temperature. The one you could just sleep in. I let my body just stand there for a few seconds, warming up. Simon soon joined me. Together, we pulled down the shampoo Dave bought for our fur. I stood still as my mate poured the cold liquid down my back and began rubbing it in. The water was rising and warming at my feet. The feeling of Simon massaging my back and shoulders, along with the warmth of the shower began to make me all cozy.

"You know, the minute I got my glasses, I could hardly take my eyes off you. I thought you were good looking from a distance, but being able to see you close up was even better" Simon told me softly. Even though the running water was loud, I somehow hear him over it. His hands moved from my back to my arms. I wove mine around his and wrapped our arms around my waist. He continued rubbing his paws through my heavy fur, kneading. This massage was better than any of the professionals Ian had hired for us. _Way_ better. "Really? Anything in particular that stood out up close?" I asked, curious. I wanted to know what he liked about me. I turned around to face him. He took a second to get more shampoo in his hand before staring on my chest. I inhaled sharply at the sharp cold of the liquid.

"Out of everything? The first I'd have to say were your stripes. I could always see them from a distance, but up close they looked even more stunning. You out of us three seem to have the most pronounced stripes, and since I've been able to see them up close...they just add to everything I've grown to love about you". He took a soapy finger and, from what I could figure, trailed along one of the stripes from my nose to my forehead. If anything could live in me, I think the world's population of butterflies would be flying all over my insides. Simon continued with both cleaning and talking. "The second had to be your tail. I spent years playing with it and feeling it, but looking at it is a treat of its own". This had me confused. Out of everything visible about me, my tail? "Why my tail? I'm sure that can't be one of the_ best _things you noticed about me".

Simon got on his knees to get the lower half of my body. My breath hitched when I realized this. "Believe me, it wasn't the first thing I'd think I'd notice either, but I did. Call it my _primal hormones_, but it always taunts me…" he stood up quickly and whispered into my ear "...always_ just _hiding the part of you that I want". If my face wasn't flushed enough, I'm sure I was as red as my hoodie. Those butterflies I mentioned earlier? They were now racing each other in my stomach, making their goal to tickle my insides as much as possible. "S..so we've got stripes and tail. Is that it?" I suddenly spoke, flustered beyond belief. Simon moved his head to look at me. His soapy paw cupped my face, rubbing into the thin fur on my cheek. "Your eyes had to be the very first" he spoke softly. He took a second to brush my wet hair out of my face. Because it was wet, it wasn't standing anymore.

"For me, the closer things were, the harder they were to see. I could vaguely make out a little green when looking at Theodore's face, but with you I could never find your eyes. They seemed to blend in with your fur" he explained, moving back down to clean my legs and tail. This time, he wasn't as intent on seducing me. "When...when I saw you for the first time, I was stunned. Not just because I could see, but because of your eyes" he continued in a daze, like he was looking back on that day. He stood back up, dragging his hands up my sides. He looked at me again, straight into the thing he was talking about.

"I always had...dreams about what seeing you perfectly would look like. Your eyes were never something I could come up with. So when I saw your eyes, the last thing I was expecting was what I saw. I'm not really sure _what _I was expecting, but they definitely weren't it" My smile crept up on me. "On first glance, they looked like a honey brown. But your eyes are _just_ as expressive as you are. When you're mad or defensive, they almost look orange. When you're happy or excited, they're light like the fur on your chest. When you're upset, or emotional they become dark brown. And in times like now, when I have you just in the right mood…" he said, that seductive, low voice back again. He slowly backed me into the tub wall, his arms cornering me against the wall, pressed right by my face. "...they're deep in color, but shiny and clear so where I can still see _you_".

I blinked slowly, now stunned in my own way. I had no idea my eyes spoke so much. He leaned in and I leaned up. Whatever sort of serenade he was trying to do, definitely worked. I hadn't realized how quickly he was able to physically analyze me. We made out for a while. How long it had been, I didn't know, but the water was at our chests when we stopped. Well, his chest, my upper arms. Most of the shampoo had been washed out of my fur already. Didn't we still need to condition our fur too? Simon went to turn off the water, but I held him in place. He wanted me in the mood, so now he has to deal with it.

* * *

My fur was far from dry, but there wasn't much else I could do but let it air dry. All thoughts of my bad day yesterday were long gone. That shower gave me an extra spring in my step, and I was ready to face the world. Too bad Theodore was still sour about yesterday. "Enjoy your shower?" he spat. While it was Theodore, and he couldn't hurt a fly, that still stung. I sighed heavily. "Theo, it was an accident. I'm sorry". He didn't let up. This was _really_ killing my mood. "I apologized. What more do you want me to do?". He didn't answer. I groaned dramatically. I flicked some water out of my ear. Since Dave worked most days, the three of us were left on our own. Dave didn't like us going out on our own, so we couldn't leave. Deciding that there wasn't much for me to do, I ran over to the opposite side of the couch and laid down. I didn't sleep that much last night because of my paws, so I'll catch up now.

I could feel Simon crawl up behind me and cuddle me. I was about to fall asleep when Theodore started talking. "Aren't you still mad at him?" he asked. I think they thought I was asleep already. "No. Not anymore. I shouldn't have been mad at him in the first place, it wasn't his fault". Theo groaned. "You're just saying that because you like to spoil him". I managed to hold back a flinch. "What?! I do _not_ spoil him!" he snapped back, quietly. "You do! You've been wanting that kit for weeks! It's all you liked to talk about. Then when he does something to ruin it, you let him off easy?". I didn't realize that my baby brother thought that about me. "Theodore, it was an accident. If anything it was my fault. Alvin didn't just _do_ something and it _magically_ broke. He asked me to plug something in, and I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying or asking until the last minute. So it wasn't his fault". It was quiet for a few seconds before Simon continued. "Yes I really liked that kit, and yes I was mad that it got ruined. But for one, had I not realized what he did, when he did it, _both_ of us could have been seriously injured. And two, Alvin actually hurt his hands trying to help clean up. Maybe I do spoil him a little, but this time I blamed him for something that was _my_ fault, _and_ he got hurt from it. I was making it up to him".

My shoulder began to cramp from laying on my side, so I moved my arm a little. I could feel both their eyes on me, but I made sure to feign sleep again. Thankfully, they continued. "Theo, I get you're upset about the cake batter, but why are you acting so bitter? It was an accident". Cuddled up in Simon's arms, I realized he was rubbing my side. He does that when he's either nervous or anxious. "I wanted to make that cake for Dave" I heard him whisper. "I wanted it to be special, but Alvin ruined it and laughed at me. He did it on purpose, I swear he did!" he continued. "Theo...you can always make another cake. I'm sure Dave would tell you the same thing. And Alvin wouldn't do something like that on purpose. Maybe he'd scare you, and you'd fall back in fright or something, but he wouldn't ruin something you were making on purpose".

"But he laughed!"

"It's Alvin. If he finds something funny, he'll laugh. You out of everyone should know that. He most likely meant it in light humor. Like if someone were to fall and that person would laugh with the group. Look, I can't explain his side. I wasn't paying attention to when he was ranting about it, but Alvin makes it known when he does something on purpose. He locked himself in our room all day yesterday, so something tells me that wasn't on purpose".

It was silent for a while, and I was about to give up my eavesdropping when "Ok fine. I'll apologize when he wakes up. But next time when you two are..._doing your thing_, can you not let the whole neighborhood hear?". I had to bury my face into the pillow to conceal the embarrassed smile I had all of a sudden got. And it took all of my will power _not_ to burst out laughing. Simon didn't hold back. He cracked up laughing, which made my time trying _not_ to laugh that much harder. To try and make it seem like I was asleep, I covered my ears. "Sorry Theo" I managed to make out between my mate's laughing. Though, Simon didn't stop on and off giggling for a while. "Seriously, I don't need to hear _that_. It's traumatizing". This time I couldn't hold back my laughter.

To cover up the fact that I wasn't asleep, I asked "Please tell me he doesn't mean that like I think he does" in a partially tired voice. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Simon was still laughing. Theo groaned and fell back. "Please just be more quiet!" he groaned. I blushed and laughed too. And faked a yawn. "Not the best way to wake up" I mumbled. My mate grabbed me and kissed my head. "I guess not, but sorry". I stretched my arms, and moved to lay back down, when Theo spoke up. "Hey Alvin?" I raised my head to look at him. "I'm...sorry for being mean". I smiled at him and nodded. Now that _that_ weight is off my shoulders, I fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This is just a cute little extra I wrote a while ago, but forgot to post it before my trip, so I'm doing it now. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Extra 2

**Simon's POV**

It was early in the morning after one of our concerts. We all practically flopped into bed last night after we were done singing. It had been a _long _night. Alvin'h head was currently curled laid on my chest, him nestled comfortably against my side. He was looking just as adorable as he always did when he was asleep. I made sure to remain as still as possible so he could sleep. When it's just me awake at times like this, all I can do is just examine my mate and feel grateful I can see him. Nine years. That's how long I lived without being able to see anything up close. I couldn't help my brothers when they were injured, I couldn't help identify certain plants or bugs, and I couldn't even properly kiss my own mate. There aren't any words to describe how upset not being able to see made me.

The moment Dave gave me my glasses though, that turned me into a new Simon. And the moment I could properly look at my mate...wow. He still gives me that wow factor, hoodie or not. I loved him before I could see, that I knew for a fact. But when I finally _could_ see, I swear that meter went up beyond the limits. The memory still gives me chills.

_ "Here's trouble. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Alvin shouted. The blob of color I knew my mate was shot right next to me. I could feel his fur brush up against mine while I kept my eyes on the blurry, grey toaster. I could hear before I could see Dave walk into the room. "What are you guys doing?" he asked us, flapping around something. "Nothing. What are you doing?" Alvin replied. How innocently he said that made me smile and made something hot shoot through me. Something that's been happening a lot lately; where Alvin does nothing out of the ordinary, and I suddenly get a hot feeling because of something he does. I heard some clinking from the toaster, and remembered that we were about to get rained on by waffles. "Stand back Dave. SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" I shouted, ducking down for cover. Theodore and Alvin followed in suit. _

_ When the toaster popped, I saw the black waffles fly in the air. "I got it!" I called, trying to be useful. My sight makes it hard to do anything useful. I kept my eyes on the waffles as I walked backwards. "I got it! I got it guys! Come to papa!" I heard a plop nearby and I couldn't see the waffle anymore. It was just gone. "What? Where'd it go?" I asked out loud. I looked around, but couldn't see where it went. Did I just imagine it? I heard my mate's chuckling as he hopped closer. "It landed right in front of you Si". 'Dang it! Stupid eye sight' I mentally cursed. "Yeah, he's right. You didn't see it?". I let my shoulders fall. I tried to help, but _once again_ my eyes got in the way of that. I felt a peck on my cheek from my mate. Bless his soul. "Yeah, he was born with bad eyes. He can only see things really far away" I felt him hop off the counter._

_ "Hang on, I might have something for that" Dave said walking away. Was he talking to me or to Alvin? I waited to see what he would do. I looked as two black circles came closer and closer to my face and realized they were glasses. And they_ worked_! I blinked as everything came into focus. It looked like a fight happened. "Wow...someone trashed your house!" I exclaimed looking around. I could see counter tops and windows. I could see the living room clear as day. _Oh. My. God. I can see!_ "Wow, so this is what it's like to see" I spoke in quiet awe. From my left I heard Alvin say ouch, and on instinct, I turned to see if he was hurt. But with these glasses, I could finally see him how he really looked. All I could do was stare. "Nice look Si, those suit you" he said. I looked at his eyes, a honey brown in color. They were wide, expressive, and beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. _

_ I slowly approached him, my eyes just glued to him. He looked up at me again. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. Whatever I did, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I thought I heard Theodore say something, but I was too much in my trance to notice. "_What?_ Si, are you o…" I didn't let him finish. I looked down at his lips and slowly leaned down to kiss him. He flinched, but kissed me back. _I can see!_ I pulled back slowly to see Alvin's look of shock. How he blinked his eyes slowly like he was trying to understand something. I took a minute to look at his body. Lean, but short. And just perfect for him. I looked him up and down for a second. Then I picked him up by his waist and spun him around in just pure joy. "Wha…! Simon?!" he shouted. I just laughed. _I can see! I CAN SEE!

_I set him down. "Ok, you're freaking me out. How are you doing that?" He asked. He sounded genuinely unnerved. I pulled him close and rubbed my nose on his. "I can see! These glasses actually work!" I said quietly. His beautiful brown eyes widened in shock and understanding. "Wait, you can see me? Right here?" the hope in his voice made my joy increase tenfold. I openly laughed and pulled him into another kiss, catching his lips perfectly. His arms were around my shoulders in seconds. "Are you two finished?" Dave asked behind us. I didn't remove my eyes from Alvin as I replied "Nope, not even close". I took a moment and began twirling my mate around in happiness. "Whoa, Dave what have you created?!" He cried while I span him._

_ I didn't really pay attention to anything beyond that point, only looking at my mate and admiring him. _

It was a memory I had printed in my head in bold, something I would never forget. Alvin shifted in against my side. He moved his head up to my shoulder and his paw gripped the hoodie I hadn't changed out of. I softly gave his head a kiss. He truly was just beautiful. And adorable. Which is really bad when he wants something or needs my help. Theodore might be the 'cute one', but when Alvin gives his kicked puppy eyes, I can't say no. Seriously, his eyes are both a blessing and a curse for me. I sighed out loud. Life has been better since we came out of the forest. We're safe, we aren't living by the scraps of the woods, we're warm, and we're happy. Sure we had a rough start with Ian, but we became a family in the end.

Ian. Oh how much I want to hit the guy. He crossed lines with us he never should have. He used us, made us think he loved us, pushed us to our breaking points, and tried to put a rift between us and Dave. And to top that, he tried to push me and Alvin's relationship _back_! We weren't even allowed to hug each other in his presence. Thinking back on it now makes my blood boil in anger. And on that topic of thinking back, I think I always had a bad feeling from him. I would have to say it started at our Christmas launch party when we were eating dessert. That moment was nice, but when Ian dropped the bombshell that Dave was calling us rats, I got that feeling. Living with Alvin, someone who lies like Theo eats candy, I could tell by voice alone when someone was lying. I got that feeling, but after Ian had been nice to us, I chose not to believe it.

Dave later told us _Ian_ had actually been the one to refer to us as rats. 'Rats that could make him very rich' if I recall Dave saying. That just makes it worse for me. I would also like to make the point, sadly adding salt to an open wound, that Ian had also _kissed_ my mate's cheeks. Maybe it's some strange tradition with humans, but in the chipmunk world, a munk could be killed for that. Like I said, because he was nice, I didn't do anything about it. However thinking back, that moment just makes me so mad. So many violating things happened at once, and we all were too naive to notice. He even made my mate cry! And, Alvin doesn't cry. Said munk shifted again with a light hum. Alvin sometimes does that when he sleeps. Just makes noises. It used to be annoying living in our tree, unable to see him and tease him for it. Now, at times when it's just me and Alvin in our room, I could tease him all I want.

Theo had gone to sleep with Dave from another nightmare. He has those sometimes, no thanks to Ian. A part of me is sad because he always woke_ me_ up to comfort him from his nightmares. Another part is happy he doesn't, because it gives me more time with my mate. _Alone_. I could wake Alvin up right now and get out some of my mating urges, but they weren't pressing. Not like when we had our 'first time'. I smiled down at Alvin at the memory. It was a silent message between us growing up that Alvin would probably end up dominant. He was faster, stronger, and healthier than me. More on the note with his eyes. But when I got my glasses, I could see what I was doing. Thus, giving me the potential for that role. This was also another happy moment engraved in my head.

_I felt the blanket being tugged off me which is what I woke up too. I blinked the dark living room into view and saw Theodore getting up. "Theo, where are you going?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Alvin. He rubbed his eyes. "I...had a nightmare. I want to go see if Dave will let me sleep with him". I was about to argue, but knew if I did, Theo would grow to only come to me with nightmares. I kept quiet and nodded. I watched as he walked out of the room and waited. Then I got up and eavesdropped on his and Dave's conversation. It made me feel a warm kind of comfort when Dave let him. I silently left the area and went back to the chair we slept in. When I hopped back on, my mate was subconsciously patting his hand around, looking for me. _

_ I crawled back under the blankets and pulled him to my chest. He nestled close and hummed. Not the kind of light-hearted hum he does when thinking. It was more like a moan disguised as a hum. That hot feeling shot through me again, but with my mate this close to me, it stayed. It grew, concentrating in my lower region. I tried to push it back, knowing exactly what it was. It was the middle of the night, and Dave gave us one rule. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe out the urge of mating, and nearly succeeded. That's when Alvin moved, turning his back to me. It would have been fine had his tail not been moving _right over that area_! All my effort was for not as I tried to bite back a low groan. _

_ I looked at the clock and saw it was just about to turn midnight. A thought surfaced my head, but I tried to shove it down. 'Dave said not on the furniture' 'Simon, you've been feeling this urge for weeks. You need to let it out' 'Let him sleep' 'Think of all the stuff you could do if you claimed the role over him'. That thought had stopped all my thought process. Me dominant over Alvin? It seemed like I was already, but moving it up another level? That I couldn't refuse. Not with _my_ mate. Before I knew what I was doing, my arm had wrapped itself around his waist and my lips were moving on his neck. Alvin had hummed again, but remained asleep. This wasn't going to work like that. I decided to nip and bit his neck. If his was anywhere as sensitive as mine, then he'll wake up. And he did. _

_ He gasped a little loudly and his eyes, looking golden in the dark blue room, snapped open. I grinned as I discovered a new area to officially tease him with. I licked, nipped, and kissed his neck in the same area and internally smiled at the shiver that ran down his body. "S...Simon" he breathed. I rubbed my cheek against the soft fur on the back of his head and chewed his ear a little. That has always been an extremely sensitive area on him. When he came home one day while we still lived in the wild, with that cut in his ear, he was bawling his eyes out in pain. One of the most heartbreaking things I've witnessed. Alvin jolted a little from my ministrations. "Merry Christmas Alvin"._

_ He was quiet for a few seconds before turning to look at me. "You couldn't have waited until morning" he mumbled under his breath, rubbing his eyes. How adorable he looked when he was tired or sleepy caused the heat in my body to shoot up a notch. I sat up as well, but only to shove him on his back. "We wouldn't have time to do _this_ if we waited until morning" I told him, not breaking eye contact. I leaned down into another kiss and swung my leg over him, trapping him underneath me. I couldn't stop my hands from roaming over his body. I was too strung up to stop myself. That's when Alvin broke the kiss. "S...Si, what about Theo?" I went back to his neck, enjoying how his breathing had started to hitch and the gasp that he elicited. "He went to sleep with Dave. And as long as we're quiet, we shouldn't wake them"._

_ A specific nip to an area on his neck caused him to whimper. I don't think Alvin realized how much I was holding back. If we had our own tree without any company, my mate would be nothing but a screaming mess right now. Suddenly, Alvin jolted up and shoved me on my back. He captured my lips and had me near the edge of the chair. 'So it's a battle you want, huh? Then a battle you will get'. I wrapped my right arm around him, and kept our chests together as I sat us up. He was on my lap as we kissed with all our hearts. I could feel his begin to race and knew I was getting him as high strung as I was. I tried to bury my paws in his fur, but realized he still had his hoodie on. _

_ Almost instantaneously, I tore myself from the kiss and ripped that hoodie off. Alvin took mine off. Where they went, I didn't know or care. I was about to continue to kiss him when he kissed my shoulder, right on my soft spot. I stopped myself from lurching forward, but could not stop my gasp. Or how tightly I was gripping Alvin's fur. To try and distract him from pleasing me, I went for his ear again. He instantly stopped kissing my shoulder and clenched his eyes closed. He snaked his hand up my chest and on my arm and recovered by kissing me again. I could feel him chew my bottom lip and freely hummed in pleasure. I was about to break the kiss and move down his body, but Alvin seemed to know I was about to do that and cupped my face. _

_ I licked his lips, and forced my tongue into his mouth. We started to battle in his mouth, both trying to pin each other. While his concentration seemed to be keeping my tongue from pinning his, I used my paws to rub every inch of his body. His waist, his ribs, his chest; anywhere I could reach, over and over. Alvin began to shake and tremble, and my tongue was beginning to win in his mouth. I felt his paws drop from my face and grip the fur on my shoulder and neck. He was straining to keep up, but I already knew I won. And to throw the cherry on top, I moved my paws down to his waist. He was on my lap, and so I used that to my advantage. Moving one of my legs out of the way, I pressed Alvin's crotch to mine. He went rigid and broke our kiss with a loud moan._

_ I won. My paws were throwing him on his back again before I knew it, and Alvin was still gasping. My paws had trapped his wrists by his head, and I looked straight into his eyes. Seeing him now, pinned under me as a submissive...he's never been so beautiful. Or so ravishing. I slowly leaned down, never breaking eye contact. Grazing his lips, I whispered with all of my held back instinct "_I'm in charge_". Something in him changed. His mouth had opened just enough for me to consider it a jaw drop and his eyes had widened. They no longer looked gold in this light, but a dark brown. Not the kind I've seen when he's upset. A new kind of brown. I had no idea what the difference was, but there was one. The heat in my crotch was getting to a torturous point. Deciding I had waited long enough, I straddled him again and started what would be the first of many rounds of mating._

I looked down at my mate, once more. I would never get tired of seeing him. Yes we fight, yes he drives me insane, and yes half the people who know what Alvin's like wonder why I love him. But I love him more than I'll ever be able to say. He's quirky, spontaneous, wild, and charismatic. Yes he causes trouble, but he doesn't mean to. When my Junior Exploring Science Kit got destroyed, I was beyond upset. I took it out on Alvin when it was my fault for not listening to him. And he got hurt because I didn't pay close enough attention. He tried to help, but burned his hands because he wasn't careful. Even though that was a couple weeks ago, I still haven't forgiven myself. Alvin assured me multiple times that he's fine now, but it was a learning experience for me. _Always_ pay attention to Alvin. Even if it's stupid, he has a talent for causing such trouble without trying.

I don't even want to get into half the things he got into before Dave. Somehow, this thought led my eyes to fall on my mate's chipped ear. I...actually never took the time to get a look at it. I brushed my hand over the chip, causing his ear to flick. _This_ had to be the scariest moment in my life, years before Dave.

_"Alvin! Come on, we need to find more food. It's clear that we took everything from here" The brown blob shifted around in front of me, but let out a laugh. "Simon, we have all day for that! Come on and have some fun!" I could make out the blob swinging back and forth. "Alvin, we can have fun once we have everything we need for winter. Come on, we can't do this ourselves" I scolded. Seriously, of all chipmunks I had to get put with, I had to be put with him? It hadn't been a good day. "Ugh, 'we need food for winter', 'we can't be out past dark', 'Alvin, we need you for this'! You know what, You two _can_ do it by yourselves! Theodore can see too, you know!"_

_ "Alvin, I'm not going to argue with you about this. Get down here, now!"_

"_No, I wanna know, why can't _I_ have a day off? You get one every now and then, Theodore gets one. Why not me?"_

_I groaned. "Because you are the healthiest one out of us three. You're fast, you're smart, and you can see. Now, get down here"_

_I heard him groan. "Hey, did it ever occur to you, that we don't like having to constantly rely on you?" I snapped. He was acting like he was three. Seriously, what's gotten into him?_

"_Did it ever occur to you that I might be tired and I need a day off? Because _I do!_ I know it's not your fault you both have some sort of physical or mental problem, but did either of you ever stop to think about me? Yes, you guys rely on me, but you're not incapable of taking care of yourselves"_

_ I ran a paw down my face slowly. "We know that Alvin, but we need you to be able to get back home! I get scared in the dark and Simon can't see. Please?" I caught another groan, this one silent. My mate climbed down the tree he was on and stormed past us. My bad day didn't help the sudden anger I acted on. "What's your problem?" I nearly shouted._

"_M..my problem? Fine! You really want to know? I'm sick of having to take care of you guys! And when I say that, I mean I'm sick that you both don't believe in yourself enough to do your part. It's always 'Alvin, can you get this?' or 'Alvin, tell me what that is' or, 'Alvin can you take my shift for me?' And it doesn't help that you two are incapable of listening to my side of things! Yes you two have problems, but did it ever occur to you that I might have my own? Yet, that's not an excuse for me, now is it!?"_

_ I stood there. Just stood there, stunned that my brother just said all that, to me and Theodore. From here, I could feel my youngest brother trying not to cry. We've known each other for our whole lives. But I have never heard my mate yell like that before. _

"_A..Alvin…"_

"_Forget it Theodore! Let's just go find some food to store, as it seems to be the only thing you all care about!"_

_ I could only stare, completely dumbfounded as my mate turned away and began walking. I didn't have a choice but to follow. We trailed behind him, thinking it better for him to cool off before we talk anymore. We stopped at a tree, not ten feet from where we were last. "Here we are" he mumbled, climbing up the tree and began gathering food. Ten feet. This tree was ten feet from our last one. He knew about it. I hopped next to him, still feeling the hum of anger around him. "You could have just told us this is where another tree was". _

"_Simon, you've gotten lost 6 feet away from our tree and Theodore always forgets which way to go. Just, drop it. It was pointless to try and fight it anyways"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Simon, I mean it!"_

_ While we began fighting, we both ignored Theo as he shakily tried to call us. "Guys!" he finally screeched. _

"_What?!" we both snapped._

"_E...E..EAGLE!" He screamed, running down the tree. I didn't have time to look for it as Alvin snatched my arm and dragged me down to the ground. We ran as fast as we could back to the tree, but the closer we got, the louder the wing beats began to get. I could see Theo make it to the tree ahead of us, but a shadow began growing over me and my mate. "LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, I was shoved to the ground by my mate. But just as quickly as I was down, the weight on my back was jerked off. _

_ I was never one for instincts. Not in the fighting sense, as I could never see. But whatever buried instinct inside of me that caused me to react like it did leapt to life, shooting through my arms, all the way down to my tail. I lurched up and snatched my mate's arms and yanked him back into me. I will never forget the pained screech that left his mouth as I did so. We both hit the ground as the bird flew off. But I wasted no time in dragging my mate back to the tree. He stumbled and tripped as I pulled him along, our roles now reversed. We had no trouble making it back to the tree from there. My paws fell to my knees as I caught my breath while Alvin practically collapsed. _

_ Theodore ran up and hugged me, still shaking with fear and adrenaline. I could hear his shaking breathes. From here, I also heard my mate's wheezing. His pained shriek echoed through my ears. "Alvin…?" I nearly whispered. He didn't answer me. Our tree was dark, so I could barely see him. "Alvin!" I tried again. From my waist I felt Theodore go rigid and gasp. "A..Alvin, you're bleeding!". My stomach dropped. He was...hurt? Alvin, indestructible, wild, trouble making, and invincible...hurt? No, that didn't sound right. Alvin never gets hurt. Theo tore away from me and ran to his aid. I stumbled back, my legs too numb to hold me._

_But...he's my mate...he can't be hurt…_

"_Alvin, w...where are you bleeding?"_

_If he's hurt, he could die…_

"_Why won't it stop? I'm pressing it!"_

_If he dies….I'll be alone….forever…_

"_Alvin? Alvin, hey! Simon, he's passing out! Get...get some water!"_

I moved, turning to my side to clutch my mate. That memory almost always makes me cry. That eagle had not only chipped his ear, but left him with three long claw marks on his body. They scarred, but they weren't deep enough for his fur not to grow back. One traveled from his waist to his upper back, the second one went from his stomach to his shoulder, and the third one...this one didn't leave a solid line like the other two. It cut his other shoulder, scratched his face, and finally cut right through his ear. All of his injuries bled, but his ear bled to most because it went deep enough to hit a vein.

I recall both me and Theodore flipping out once Alvin passed out, but we both pulled it together long enough to stop the bleeding and treat his wounds. Luckily none got infected. But his ear was always a reminder to me. One that might have even made my eyesight a gift. The situation left me scarred enough. Seeing it would have crushed me. His injuries were scary, but not bad thankfully. They more than could have been though. Eagles have pretty tight grips once they catch their prey. If I hadn't caught my mate at the exact moment I did, he could've been hurt a lot worse than he was.

All this thinking of my mate left me on edge. I pulled him in tighter and cupped his cheek, looking for the light scar I probably would never find. "I won't ever let you get hurt again like that. You hear me?" I whispered. But, alas we had a long night last night. And all I got in response was a comfortable hum and a nuzzle. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hope this gives a different perspective on the story. I thought it would be interesting to see things from Simon's POV. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
